Inescapable
by iheartvause
Summary: Piper is ready to begin a new chapter in her life, but her past seems to be closer to home. (Slight AU).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story! Reviews, Favourites and Follows and greatly appreciated. **

**I don't own any of the characters. ****Have fun reading! (By the way, italics are their inner thoughts).**

* * *

"Uh, fuck, Alex, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Piper groaned out, unable to control her moans.

"Show, don't tell," Alex moaned in her low husky voice. Alex had waited, or more accurately, dreamed of this moment for almost eight years. This was so right, but so wrong taking in the current situation they both were in; they were in the moment, who gave a fuck?

Piper was a newly married woman, to Larry Bloom, who she met six years ago. Alex was unemployed, no longer in Kubra's drug ring for about five years now. However, she did have a large fortune from working in the ring.

How did they still find their way back to each other after Piper abandoned Alex in Paris eight years ago? Surely it was inevitable for them to be back together.

**2 weeks earlier...**

It had been a warm Friday, and Piper was exhausted as it got to midday. Larry and she were moving into their first house together as a married couple, just on the outskirts of the busy New York city. Although Larry was excited about the move, Piper wasn't so enthusiastic. She preferred living in the heart of New York, not the suburbs as a bored housewife whilst her husband travels the country, working. It didn't sound appealing at all. The neighbourhood wasn't so exciting either. It was quiet; just a few kids riding their bicycles around.

As soon as the first couch was moved into the house, Piper collapsed into it, leaving Larry and her brother, Cal, to move everything else in. She was exhausted from packing and loading everything out onto the truck. Manual labour wasn't Piper's forte.

"Coffee," Piper whispered to herself. "I need coffee." Piper searched for the closest coffee shop on her phone and let out a little squeal of happiness after finding a shop two minutes away. Putting on her maroon converses and leaving the house, she followed the directions on her phone, arriving at a small coffee shop. It wasn't Starbucks, but as long as she was getting some caffeine, she would be happy.

"Mhmm," she moaned, taking the first sip of her coffee as she walked back home slowly. She became immersed in her own little world. Just her and her coffee.

She was nearly home, just passing the neighbours' house, as she heard someone shout, "Hey Blondie." Piper looked around confused, spotting a woman smoking on the front porch of the neighbours' house. "Me?" Piper questioned her whilst pointing into her own chest.

"Yeah, unless you see Paris Hilton around here." The woman shrugged, with her untamed, crazy hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed in months. "You're one of my new neighbours, right? I'm Nicky," getting up and walking towards Piper with her hand extended out in front of her.

"Yeah," giving the crazy-haired woman a small smile. "I'm Piper, Piper Chap- fuck. Piper Bloom." She mentally face palmed herself.

"Nice to meet you, Blondie," smirking at the nickname she had given her new neighbour. "Likewise," the blonde had replied, smiling as she made her way back to the house.

Upon walking through the door, she took a long drag from her coffee cup, not noticing a box in front of her. Piper landed on the floor, on top of her coffee cup. "Larry, you fucking fucker!" She screamed as she got up noticing coffee all down her clothes. She was already pissed off with Larry after catching him jerking off in the morning when he should have been helping her move boxes. Larry irritated her at times, but it was something she loved about him. She was in love with being loved. She quickly soaked up the coffee from the floor with tissue and sighed out of annoyance.

Piper walked back out of the house, deciding that she'll sit on the front porch to dry off, as all her clothes were packed away. The road was quiet, not like the busy streets of New York. God, she missed the craziness. She missed her small apartment. She missed her best friend, Polly. She also missed her mother and father, who relocated to Florida.

Piper sat there, texting Polly for a while. She noticed quite a few cars pull up on the road and some obviously drunk people enter the crazy-haired woman's house. 'Probably having a party,' the blonde thought to herself. She thought nothing of it.

Later on that night, Piper found herself in bed next to Larry, who was fast asleep. She was unable to fall asleep because of the amount of noise coming from her neighbours party, even though she was physically exhausted. Visibly annoyed, Piper got up, put on some sweats and shoes and walked over to the noisy house.

She knocked on the door several times, hurting her knuckles in the process. A couple seconds passed. No answer. Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open, but it wasn't the crazy haired woman from earlier who opened the door. Instead, it was a rather familiar face, causing Piper's breath to get stuck in her throat. She thought her eyes were deceiving her but no, they weren't. What was in front of her, was real.

The woman stood in the doorway was tall and dark haired. She had white porcelain skin, perfectly arched eyebrows, her glasses sat at the top of her head and had perfectly winged eyeliner.

_'Alex.'_

She was different from the last time Piper saw her. She'd lost some weight and got rid of the blue ends in her hair. She was beautiful - in Piper eyes.

_'Fuck!'_ Piper's mind was everywhere, she didn't know what to do, instead she froze.

Both of them stood there in the doorway staring at each other, speechless. Alex's smile slipped from her face as soon as she realised who was standing in front of her. Piper eventually tore her blue eyes away from the raven haired woman's green eyes. Piper couldn't say anything as a lump formed in her throat. "Piper? Wha-what are you doing here? How did you find my house, kid?" In her low husky voice, which seemed to crack as the words left her mouth.

After an awkward silence fell between them for a couple seconds, Piper finally looked back at the other woman. "Keep your fucking music down and tell everyone to shut the fuck up. I'm trying to fucking sleep," Piper said angrily, clenching her hands into fists. Alex took a step back, trying to take in the information that left Pipers perfect lips. And before she could say something back, Piper turned on her heel and speed walked away, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Alex didn't know what to do. She was contemplating on whether she should go after Piper or not, instead she stayed put and watched the blonde disappear into the house next door.

"Fuck," Alex whispered to herself with a puzzled face. She re-entered the house and closed the door behind, leaning against it in disbelief. "What the actual fuck?"

Piper caught her breath as soon as she shut the front door behind her. There were a million answers she needed to know. _'How did you find my house, kid?'_, replayed in her mind over and over again. Her breathing seemed to get heavier and she felt anger pulse throughout her body. She put her hands over her face in disbelief and groaned quietly.

_'Alex, my fucking drug smuggling, ex-girlfriend Alex? What if she's my neighbour? Fuck, she looked so sexy. No, no, no. Jesus, what the fuck! My day can't get any worse.'_

Piper made her way upstairs, keeping quiet so she doesn't wake up Larry. She found her way to the bathroom sink and splashed some water on her face, thinking it would erase the woman's face out of her mind - which didn't. Staring into the mirror at her reflection, her breathing began to steady, but was still heavier than normal. Alex had always drove Piper insane and was all she could think about right now. It was crazy how Alex still had this effect on her, even after eight years.

A couple hours passed, and Piper was laying next to Larry in bed, still awake. A million thoughts still raced through her head. She didn't want to be near that woman. Every thought of Alex made her angrier. Alex was the one who ruined something special.

But Piper loved her. Like a fucking lot.

By 4am, Alex said goodbye to the last of her guests. She walked up to Nicky, who was half passed out on the couch. Alex and Nicky have been inseparable since meeting many years ago and now they live together. "Oi, Nichols. Get the fuck up. You never told me we had new neighbours."

She groaned before replying, "Yeah, Blondie, she seems nice. I might have to ask her for her number and give her a finger or two," Nicky mumbled, not making any effort to talk.

"That's my fucking ex, who happened to abandon me in Paris, eight fucking years ago, when my mother died."

Nicky shot up from her half awake form, giving Alex her full attention. "Holy fuck, Vause," smirking at Alex. "What you gonna do about her?"

"Fuck," Alex paced around the room, thinking. A minute passed. "She fucked me over. Maybe now it's my time to fuck her over." Alex didn't want to hurt her, but she wanted Piper to feel shit about herself. The way Piper made her feel shit when she walked out on her.

"You sure you don't want me to fuck her for ya?" Alex gave the 'don't you fucking go there' look, quickly shutting Nicky up and removing the smirk from her face. "Well fuck, someone's got you wrapped around their finger already."

"Fuck you, Nichols."

"Hey, Vause. I've got an idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows! I really appreciate them. This chapter is a bit of a filler, so sorry if it's a bit crap.**

**Enjoy though!**

* * *

"Fuck, I can't do this," Alex said to Nicky whilst straightening up in the mirror. Nicky spun Alex around to face her, placing both her hands on the taller woman's shoulders.

"Alex, don't sweat it. You can just stand there, I'll do all the talking. Come on! This will be fun." Nicky dragged Alex behind her out of the house and they walked over to their new neighbours' home. "Don't look so depressed. Smile," Nicky whispered to Alex, with a big grin, as she knocked on the big wooden door.

"Huh? Me depressed? Fuck you, Nicky," just as Alex retaliated, the door swung open and a dark haired guy stood in the doorway.

"Hey?" The man said looking a bit confused.

"Hey, is Piper in?" Nicky said as she was expecting the blonde to have answered the door.

"Yeah, my wife. And you are?" The man replied.

_'She's married?!_' Alex thought to herself.

"Oh, we're the neighbours! I'm Nicky Nichols and this is my best friend Alex Vause," Alex gave the man a smile, not opening her mouth to speak. Piper, who was inside unpacking boxes, heard someone at the door say 'Alex Vause'. Her eyes widened and she began to panic.

_'Fuck. Alex. Larry. Oh my god, what if he knows?'_ Piper ran up to the door quickly to see her tall ex-girlfriend and Nicky talking to Larry. "Oh Piper, these two ladies are our neighbours, they've just invited us to join them at their house for dinner tonight!" Larry seemed excited. Damn, if only he knew. Not that Piper wanted him to know anyway.

Piper started to feel a bit flustered at the situation and stared right at Alex, going a bit red in the cheeks as her heart began to race. "Uh, erm, yeah sure," her voice cracking. "We'll be there," she said, smiling at Nicky. She desperately wanted to avoid eye contact with Alex, but it was hard not to look at her.

_'What the fuck is Alex playing at?!'_

"Great! We will see you around seven, Blondie," Nicky said, giving Piper a massive grin.

Both the women, turned and started walking to return to their home. "Holy fuck, Vause. It worked," looking at Alex with big eyes and the biggest grin ever. Alex didn't say anything, but kept a straight face. Not until they got back inside. She didn't seem in the best mood right now.

"She's married. What the fuck, Nicky," Alex shouted as the front door slammed shut.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Well her name is Piper. Pipe. Penis. It makes sense." Nicky tried to keep a neutral face, but gave in and let out a laugh. "Looks like you're gonna have to work a little harder to get Goldilocks back."

"Fuck you. Who said I wanted her back anyway?"

"Well you're cooking, I'll do the entertaining as Blondie seems to take your breath away." Nicky avoided answering her question. She knew her best friend.

Alex looked at Nicky dead in the face and turned to walk to the kitchen. _'What a fucking sleaze of a husband,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

It was nearing seven o'clock, and Piper was feeling somewhat nervous but also intrigued as to why Alex would invite her and Larry to have dinner. It wasn't like Alex to give a fuck, which seemed out of character. _'She could have changed in eight years. Fuck, why am I giving her the benefit of the doubt. She's the one who used me for her drug smuggling. Fuck her.'_ She put on a short white dress with gladiator sandals, letting her hair drop around her shoulders in loose waves. The blonde made an effort, although she didn't really have to.

Alex waited around in anticipation, ignoring the feeling in her stomach and the slight blush in her cheeks every time Piper crossed her mind. _'Its my time to fuck her over,'_ played over and over in her mind, yet she felt some guilt, which she pushed to the back of her head, trying to ignore it.

"You ready, Alex? It's nearly time," Nicky shouted from the next room.

"Quick change of plan. We're gonna give the cheese cake to Larry."

"Oh Vause, you jealous bitch," Nicky said slowly, letting out a laugh.

Just as Alex was about to deny that she was feeling the slight bit jealous, there was a knock at the door. _'Fuck'_, Alex thought to herself. She quickly looked in the mirror and straightened up, whilst Nicky opened the door.

"Larry! Piper! Come in," Nicky gave them a little smirk. "You look good, Blondie." Alex couldn't keep her eyes off her ex-girlfriend. She looked sexy as fuck. Piper knew exactly what she was doing when she put on that dress.

"Hey, that's my wife. Remember," Larry added, letting out a little laugh. "I must say, you two have a really nice house!"

"Yeah, I wonder how could afford a place like this," Piper said indirectly to Alex, obviously referring to all the money she made when she was part of Kubra's drug ring.

"I used to import internationally and I made a shit load of money," smiling at Piper, "I had a partner, or should I say girlfriend, but she abandoned me. But I-"

"Vause!" Nicky quickly butted in, to stop the heated conversation. "Finish up on the food and I'll take our guests through." Alex gave a little smirk to Piper and shook her head as she walked away.

* * *

During dinner, Nicky received a text from Lorna. Lorna was a small Italian brunette with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Although Lorna was one of many girls Nicky would sleep with, she was special to Nicky. However, Nicky never really had the courage to tell her or admit it to anyone, especially Alex, who would ramble on about it for months.

**From: Lorna Morello**  
**- The deed is done!xx**

Attached with the text was a picture of Pipers' garage door with 'lesbian' graffitied on it. This caused Nicky to chuckle, unbeknownst to her guests. Alex looked at Nicky and knew exactly what that laugh was about, making her smirk too.

The evening was going well, minus the awkward tension between Alex and Piper. She made sure she sat across the table from the blonde, staring at her until she felt uncomfortable. After, Alex made her way to the dining table, from the kitchen, placing everyone's dessert down on the table. "Eat up guys, this is a special," letting a smirk take over her face as she stared at Piper.

Twenty minutes passed and everyone was deep in conversation. Larry stood up with wide eyes. "I'm just gonna grab something from the house, I'll be back," Larry quickly ran out of the house causing Alex and Nicky to burst out in laughter.

The blonde shot a glare at them, "What the fuck did you do, Alex?" Piper stood up and angrily stormed out of the house.

"Maybe you went a little overboard with the laxatives, Vause," Nicky just about got out whilst laughing.

As Piper stormed over to her house, she saw the word 'lesbian' sprayed out on her garage door. She rolled her eyes and let out a little suppressed angry scream.

A minute or so passed and there was a knock on the door. As soon as Alex opened it, Piper pushed her back several times until the raven haired woman hit the wall. She didn't stop the blonde from pushing her. "Woah, Kid. Are you back for angry sex?" Alex joked, letting her signature smirk take over her face.

"Fuck you, Alex. We need to fucking talk... Now."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A quick chapter for you all! Enjoy...**

* * *

... "Fuck you, Alex. We need to fucking talk. Now."

Alex grabbed Piper's forearm and dragged her up the stairs into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. As Alex turned around, Piper pushed her back into the door, looking straight into her green eyes. God, Piper could get lost in those eyes so easily.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't drag Larry into you're little mind games, Alex!" Piper was visibly angry and annoyed but Alex could not control the smile forming on her face. Seeing Piper angry was always funny to her and Alex loved it. It used to be a stimulus, which usually led to sex. Not this time, though.

"Fuck you, Piper. You fucked me over and you expect me to be alright with you when you're playing happy families next door?" Alex remained calm and nonchalant. "I gave up so much, just for you, and-" she was cut off.

"I fucked you over? You did that all by yourself, Alex, and here you are, doing it again." Piper always blamed her for the way things ended between them, although she always felt guilty walking out on Alex the day her mother died. Piper used to be tired of waiting around for Alex, who instead focused most of her attention on importing drugs. She became bored of that part of her life, which caused her to make that decision to leave.

"You broke my fucking heart. I left all that behind with the hope that I could make it up to you." Alex walked over to her bed and sat down, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I nearly died," she then looked up at Piper, whose expression seemed to soften a little.

Piper walked over to the bed, looking Alex straight in the eyes as she stood in front of her. "I haven't got time for your bullshit sob story. Leave Larry and I alone."

Shaking her head, Alex grabbed Piper's hand, sending the blondes pulse racing. A surge went racing through both of their hands as they looked deeply into each others eyes. "Don't do this, Pipes," frowning a little, showing the blonde her vulnerable side. Alex was always incapable of showing her emotions, even as a child, but Piper had this power over her. She could read Alex easily. She was different. She was something that Alex needed. Something she sought after. It was finally here, right in front of her.

Piper was emotionless as guilt began to take over her body. That face. The same face that looked Piper in the eye the day she left. She lifted her arm, releasing Alex's grip, turned around, opened the door and walked. No turning back because that face tore her heart apart.

_'Fuck. She left the drug ring? For me? No. Fuck her. I love Larry now. Am I lying to myself? No, no. Larry is my life now.'_

Nicky was on the front porch, smoking a cigarette when Piper opened the front door. "Blondie! What happened to your garage door?" She let out a little chuckle just as Piper walked past her.

"Fuck you, Nicky."

Piper made her way upstairs, once she got back home and into the bedroom to see if Larry was okay. It was then, the smell of shit hit her, making her gag. "Jesus, Larry! Can you not close the bathroom door? Spray the fucking air freshener!"

"Sorry, Pipes!" Larry seemed embarrassed. "I must have ate something bad earlier. Fuck."

Piper scrunched up her face as she was disgusted and made her way back downstairs. The blonde quickly grabbed a cloth and a bucket of water and went out to scrub off the obnoxious words on the garage door. Luckily, Larry didn't mention it. He probably didn't see it as he must have been in a rush.

* * *

Letting out a deep exhale, Alex laid back onto her bed. Although she didn't want to admit it, her plan was backfiring. Seeing Piper after eight years was digging up old feelings. _'I still love her,'_ played over and over in her head, making her feel sick. She didn't want to admit it to Piper, let alone herself.

"We're going out tonight, Vause," Nicky woke Alex up from her daze. "We owe Lorna a drink," she continued with a little smirk.

"You know, Nichols, I would rather go to sleep, but tell her I said thanks."

"That ain't no good. Get ready," Nicky laughed as she walked out the room, giving no chance for Alex to reply.

Soon after, Alex pulled up to the bar in her black 5 series BMW with Nicky and Lorna. "Go ahead, Vause, we'll meet you inside," Alex turned to Nicky in the passenger seat, who gave her a wink. "Give me your keys, I'll lock up. Poussey and Taystee should be waiting inside for us." Nicky did this every weekend. With that, Alex turned the engine off, chucking the keys in Nicky's direction, and got out.

Sitting at the usual table was Taystee and Poussey along with the bar owner, a Russian woman who goes by the name Red. "Alex, my daughter! Come join us," Red called out in her heavy Russian accent. She always looked out for Alex and all her friends, referring to them as her daughters, as she only had sons with her husband. They were regulars at the bar and Red saw them as family. "Nicky told me you were depressed," giving Alex a sympathetic look, "Here, drink some vodka."

_'That little bitch, Nichols!'_

Alex smiled, downing the shot in one go. "I'm not fucking depressed!" Red poured more for everyone, clinking their shot glasses together and downing the second shot. Alex felt the burn down her throat and chest.

"So, where is Nicky?" Poussey asked with a sour expression on her face after downing the shot of vodka.

"You know... The usual. In my car, with Lorna," the whole table erupted with laughter as they joked about the two. Finally, for the first time today, Alex wasn't think about Piper, instead she was enjoying herself. She didn't hold back on the drinks, downing one after another, trying to erase a certain person from her head.

A while later, the vodka began to have an effect on Alex. The room begun to spin slightly and Nicky and Lorna entered the bar looking slightly flustered and red in the face. Nicky had lipstick smudged on her face as per usual. "You two had a good fuck?" Alex blurted out, laughing uncontrollably whilst Lorna turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ, is she drunk already?!" Nicky laughed with little concern for her best friend.

Nicky and Lorna squeezed into the circular booth. Taystee and Poussey entertained everyone with their role play and Red kept the drinks coming in. Some time during the night, Alex passed out on the table. She wasn't even a lightweight, but tonight she had her fair share of alcohol, which took its toll on her.

**A while later...**

"Hey, someone help me with Sasquatch here," Nicky called out whilst putting one of Alex's arms around her neck. Taystee took the other arm as they made their way out of the bar.

"I love her, Nicky," came out of Alex's mouth, whilst half awake. "I love Piper."

"Okay, Alex, I know, I know," Nicky replied as she dumped Alex on the back seat of her car.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. Don't stop, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note is at the bottom... Enjoy!**

* * *

The afternoon sunlight filled the front room of the house, where Alex had passed out on the couch last night. She slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the sunlight that hit her and the splitting headache from drinking too much the night before. She had been woken up by a muffled noise coming from within the house and Alex had a pretty good idea what it was. She sat up slowly, running her fingers through her black hair and searched for her glasses, which, somehow, made their way onto the floor. Picking them up and sitting them on her nose, she squinted, adjusting her eyesight. _'What the fuck happened last night?'_ She thought. It was odd to not remember last nights events. Then Piper crossed her mind, letting out another groan. Alex couldn't remember much about the night; only remembering downing a dozen shots. She had drunken herself into oblivion, just over the blonde.

_'Fuck, I need some coffee...'_

Slowly standing up, she made her way to the kitchen, where the noise seemed to get louder and clearer, making her head pound even more. As she entered, she wasn't even surprised by what she saw. "Uh, fuck, Nicky!" Nicky and Lorna, fucking on the counter. _'Typical'_, she thought to herself. This was becoming a regular occurrence and was beginning to piss Alex off. Unbeknownst to them, Alex walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug, slamming it onto the counter, to divert the pairs' attention.

"What the fuck, Vause?! Can you not walk in her when we're fucking?!" Nicky exclaimed, looking a bit pissed. Alex cut her eye at Nicky and continued to make her coffee. "Hello? We're fucking busy here, get the fuck out!"

"So am I," Alex casually replied, continuing to make her coffee.

"You wanna play that way, huh Vause?" Nicky and Lorna continued with their rendezvous, making Alex feel a little more sick then she already did.

As she took a sip of the steaming coffee, she felt her stomach flip and bile begin to rise up her throat. Alex ran to the sink, throwing up near the two other women. This was so not Alex, no fucking way was she a lightweight and she rarely had hangovers.

"Are you fucking serious, Vause? Jesus, kid. I'm fucking horny here and you're throwing up next to us?!" Nicky shouted, grabbing Lorna by her hand and tugging her out the kitchen behind her.

Alex slumped over the counter and moaned. Never had she felt so shit in a long time.

* * *

Larry picked up his suitcase and walked them over to the awaiting car outside with Piper following behind. "Don't miss me too much, it'll be a couple of days," he said to her pulling her into a hug, after dumping the suitcase into the trunk of the car. Larry had been called out to Los Angeles to work on a sitcom. It was too good an opportunity to pass and Piper didn't want to stand in the way of his success. So, she encouraged him to go.

"Make sure you text me when you're at the hote-," before she could finish, Larry planted a kiss on her lips. It was comforting, but Piper felt a lack of passion and it was horrible feeling this way. This was her husband, she shouldn't be feeling this way. But there was only one thing on her mind.

Her - Alex.

It wasn't very comforting knowing that her ex girlfriend was a few yards away. For all Piper knew, she could be watching her right now, making her feel even more uncomfortable in Larry's embrace.

Larry pulled away and got into the car. Piper waved goodbye before retreating back into the house, as the car drove off.

The house was quiet and Piper desperately wanted company. She thought for a second, picked up her phone and texted her best friend, Polly, who she hadn't seen in a while.

**From: Piper**  
**- Hey slut face, come around. I'm so bored. :(**

Polly and Piper had been best friends since they can remember. They grew up together as their parents were close. Although Polly could be a bitch at times, Piper loved her and she was the only person she could tell all the gory details about her life to. Polly was like the sister she never had.

**From: Polly**  
**- It's a Sunday! Give me a good reason to come and I'll consider visiting you! ;)**

**From: Piper**  
**- I've got gossip. Ex-girlfriend gossip, so I suggest you get your fat ass here asap!**

**From: Polly**  
**- SUPERCUNT?! Omg, I'm in. Text me your address.**

Piper sent her the address, with a little smile on her face. It was the first time Polly was visiting Piper at her new home and Polly did not like Alex, from the time she found out that she was a drug importer. She was wary about the woman, but always stood by Piper even if she didn't like her girlfriend. Polly was the one who picked up a broken Piper after she returned from Paris. If it wasn't for Polly, Piper would never have met Larry, which she was grateful for.

Polly pulled up outside the house in the late afternoon. Piper, who was cleaning the front lawn, stopped and ran to her best friend, giving her a bear hug. It had been a couple weeks since they last saw each other and Piper was relieved that she had someone to vent her pent-up anger to. "I've missed you so much, Pol!"

Polly pulled out of the embrace. "You better have. I left my bed for you, bitch," she replied sarcastically. Piper gave her a playful push and they both made their way into the house, to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Piper asked as she pulled out a bar stool for Polly to sit on.

"No thanks, but I want the gossip!" Piper sighed and took a seat across the kitchen counter, taking a swig from her cold glass of water.

"Alex..." Piper trailed off and looked around the room, searching for the right words to say. Just mentioning her name sent her heart thumping through her chest. "She lives next door."

Polly's eyes opened wider and her mouth gaped open. "What?!"

Piper groaned. "Larry and I had dinner over there yesterday evening," came spilling out of her mouth. "Then she did something which made Larry shit himself, literally."

"Ew," Polly's face turned from shock into disgust. "Have you told Larry about you two?!," still trying to process what she had just been told.

"No!" Piper replied quickly. "There's no point dragging it up. It's the past!"

"She lives next door! You can't avoid it."

"I can and I will. It'll just make things awkward between us all. I can't deal with that. It's over and done with," Piper sighed.

She explained to Polly that Alex had gotten out of the drugs business and so on.

A moment of silence passed. "Do you still like Supercunt?!" Spilled out of Polly's mouth, surprising herself as well as Piper. The blonde was taken aback and didn't know how to reply.

_'Of course I still fucking like her'_, rushed through Piper's head. Dismissing the thought, she said "No! I can't stand the woman."

Lies. Piper adored her. But it was not fair on Larry.

_'Fuck! Why does Alex do this to me?'_ Her internal battle on whether she still had feelings for Alex continued.

"Pipes, I know you. You cried for a whole year over that bitch. You wouldn't get so worked up about her, if you didn't feel something towards her." Polly replied sympathetically.

"Fuck." Piper said under her breath, staring at her hands on the counter. She didn't want to admit it to herself, let alone Polly. Alex made her feel alive. The way Alex looks at her, which made her melt inside. She missed all of that. Larry, on the other hand, didn't make her feel that way. To be honest, he was a bit boring and repulsive lately, making him even more unattractive, to her, than he already is. But, Piper loved him because he had a big heart.

"Look, Piper, don't let her play with your head again. She's the bitch. You've got Larry now and he loves you. Maybe you should come clean with him, so it makes it easier for you to move on from her?"

"I know, Pol. I'm keeping my distance from her."

_'I miss her.'_

* * *

Alex had spent most of the day lounging around listening to music. Well, not really. She was deep in thought. Lorna didn't leave until late afternoon, which is when Nicky finally made an effort to talk to Alex. The crazy haired woman slouched on the sofa next to where Alex was spread out.

"Vause, you were so fucked last night. Is this what Blondie does to you?" Alex offered no reply and didn't bother to look at Nicky either. It went quiet for a while, only the sound from the speakers filled the room.

Nicky sighed. She had to get a reply out of Alex and had a burning desire to know what she meant last night at the bar.

"I know you love her, Alex."

It took a while for the words to hit the brunette and make sense of what they meant. Alex sat up and looked at Nicky in bewilderment. "What?" The only thing coming out of Alex's mouth. Her heart began to race and her cheeks became flustered with blood. She couldn't help but feel as if she was easy to read.

"You were so out of it last night, the only thing that came out of your mouth was 'I love Piper'." Nicky mimicked in a deep voice and began to laugh uncontrollably at herself. Alex, however, didn't see the funny side of it and continued to stare daggers through Nicky's face, removing her glasses from the top of her head and placing them on her nose. When Nicky finally stopped laughing, she looked at Alex with wide eyes, "Fuck, Alex. You really do?!"

Alex sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. Never had she felt so vulnerable around Nicky. "I don't know, kid... I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you thing of the story so far! Also, I'm thinking of writing longer chapters, but let me know what you think! Things should pick up from the next chapter which is nearly finished and thank you all for the support, even if you don't leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews etc. A LOT of Vauseman in this one AND a LONGER chapter! My treat for you guys, Enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

**A week later...**

Very little happens in the week that passes.

Larry had called Piper from Los Angeles explaining that he's needed there for another two weeks to finish writing for the sitcom. Piper understands but she misses him, his company, his touch. She felt a little sexually frustrated. Larry tried to have phone sex with her, which she felt awkward about and told him to stop. Alex would cross her mind at times like this. Alex was the only person who knew how to please Piper. She knew all of her sensitive spots, something that Larry had no idea of, so Piper would have to fake her orgasms every time. Larry was more of a romantic though. Alex could be romantic but she was also spontaneous; club toilets, beaches, alley ways... You name it. They had sex anywhere possible. Alex was like no other lover Piper has had in her lifetime. Oh, how Piper craved her touch now. Thinking of her and Alex made her throb, making her even more frustrated. '_God, I miss her. Fuck, no. I shouldn't think like this. Jesus, I'm married. Larry is the love of my life'_. No. Larry wasn't the love of her life. Alex was. She loved Alex. Piper couldn't admit it to herself, but somewhere within her confused mind, she knew.

Piper would never stop loving Alex.

Alex, however, wasn't so frustrated. She had slept with her 'fuck buddy' three times that week. Sex, to Alex, was almost an escape from reality, like drugs and alcohol for other people. She also loved being in control and using women for sex was a practice of her power and that control. Although, it meant nothing to her, even if it meant a lot to the women she was sleeping with. She needed to get her mind off Piper, who seemed to consume her every thought. Somehow, she still craved her touch, she missed her sweet scent and how easily she could be immersed in Piper's deep blue eyes. Alex loved the challenge of seducing a straight woman, but Piper was different, though. She is married. She can't do that now. It was more than just sex with Piper, it was love with a bit of lust. Maybe it was time to let her go. Fuck.

Alex missed having sex with Piper.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon, Piper was at home, bored. She had no one to keep her company and Larry wasn't coming home anytime soon. She had already taken her morning run, the house was clean, mostly everything was unpacked and the lawn was immaculate. She thought that maybe she would take a walk to the small coffee shop and grab lunch. Something, just to get out of the silent house, which seemed to drive her crazy.

She made her way upstairs to get dressed, putting on black skinny, ripped jeans, rolled up at the ankles. She also put on a white shirt and a black leather jacket on top as well as black ankle boots. Yeah, today was an all black day. She looked at her reflection in the mirror - "I'm so cute!" She whispered to herself.

Piper grabbed her phone, keys and money, locking the front door before strolling to the coffee shop. It wasn't long before she was entering the shop. The smell of coffee lining the walls of her nose - heaven.

"Young lady, what can I get you?" The small, old man asked behind the counter.

She squinted her eyes and looked over the menu board hanging up behind him. "Um, can I get a panini and a coffee, please."

"Coming right up," the Middle Eastern man replied. "Eat in or take-out?"

"Um, eat in, please." It felt nice to spend some time out of the house for a change. So, Piper took a seat near the window, looking out onto the quiet street and scrolled through her instagram feed. Then, she happened to look out the window. _'Oh no.'_ Her heart began to race as she spotted Alex crossing the road.

Walking towards the shop.

_'Just my luck.'_

Alex entered the shop, oblivious to Piper in the shop too, as her eyes were fixed on her phone. Piper, still on her phone, stole a couple glances of Alex at the counter ordering. She didn't want to stare too long, just in case Alex realised.

The old man walked over to Piper, handing her a coffee and her panini after taking Alex's order. "Thank you," she quietly said to the small man. Although Piper tried to keep quiet so Alex doesn't realise she was in the shop too, the brunette heard the familiar voice and turned around to look.

_'Shit. Piper,'_ Raced through Alex's mind. She looked at the blonde with wide eyes. _'Fuck!'_

Piper stared back and momentarily stopped breathing before Alex turned back around. _'Fuck she looks so hot.'_ Her grey skinny jeans hugged her legs perfectly, along with her red flannel shirt which she left open, revealing a white shirt underneath. Piper ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long exhale before picking up the mug to take a sip of coffee. _'I chose the wrong fucking time to eat lunch.'_

Alex grabbed her coffee off of the counter and turned to look at Piper who was busy looking at her phone and drinking from her mug. She debated whether she should say hello or not. _'Fuck it.'_ Alex walked over to Piper's table, putting on that trademark confident exterior. "Hey Pipes," Piper's heart began to race upon hearing that raspy voice and that nickname. "Do you mind?," placing a hand on the chair opposite to Piper.

"Nope, sit." Piper suppressed a smile, hiding how she was actually feeling and waved a hand at the seat.

Alex slid the chair out from under the table and sat down cautiously, thinking of what she was going to say to the blonde.

"Look, Pipes... I'm sorry about what happened at dinner. I was angry... Still a bit pissed about how we ended." Piper looked up at Alex, who actually sounded sincere, instead of being sarcastic.

"It's fine," continuing to eat her panini. Piper didn't apologise for how she made Alex feel when she walked out on her eight years ago.

Silence fell between the two as they drank and ate. The atmosphere was a little intense and Alex continued to stare at Piper. Was Piper really going to dismiss it that easily?_ 'Looks like she's changed her stubborn ways.'_

"Are you gonna stare at me the whole time we're here?" Piper chuckled, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"If you want me to," Alex let a little smirk take over her face and the blonde let out a little giggle, offering no reply to Alex's sly comment. "Hey?" Piper looked back up at Alex from her phone. "I got a new bike today, if you wanna take it for a spin with me?" Piper looked at the raven haired woman like she grew a second head. "I got my motorcycle licence a couple of weeks ago." She explained. Alex always told Piper how she wanted a motorbike but never got her licence as she was always busy, smuggling drugs around the world.

"Um... sure," Piper seemed a little uneasy about riding a motorbike with Alex. "Don't kill me though!" She giggled. She should have said no, but she had nothing better to waste her time on.

"You know, you don't have to?" Alex shrugged as she heard the uneasiness in Piper's voice.

"I want to." Piper bit back, trying to sound more confident with her decision.

Once they finished their coffees, they walked back slowly to Alex's house. The chemistry between them was intense; Piper just wanted to rip Alex's clothes off and fuck her right there. Right there on the sidewalk.

_'Calm down Piper, calm down,'_ she thought to herself.

Alex walked up to her garage door, which opened once she typed in a code. She gestured for Piper to walk in and followed behind her. Piper couldn't help but swing her hips, which didn't go unnoticed by Alex. _'Fuck me, that ass,'_ was the first thought which springed into her mind. Piper lightly grazed her fingers over the motorbike. It looked expensive. Alex walked up to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out two helmets, tossing one at Piper. There was so much sexual tension in the garage, it was surprising that both of them still had some self-control.

Alex wheeled the motorbike out and Piper followed behind, whilst trying to squeeze her head into the helmet. Tying her hair into a low ponytail, Alex put on her helmet and pulled the visor up. "You ready to die?" She chuckled and bit her lip.

The blonde felt a wetness grow in between her legs as Alex bit her lip, making her squirm a little. "Fuck you, Alex!" Piper replied in a sarcastic manner. The engine roared after Alex sat on the bike, pulling her visor down. Piper followed her, sitting behind, putting her hands around Alex's waist and resting them on her abdomen. A smile grew over the brunettes face. She had craved that touch for a long time.

Piper tightened her grip as the bike began to move and in no time, they were on the freeway towards the city.

This moment - both of them didn't want it to end. It had been a long time since Piper felt this alive and free. She shuffled a little forward on the bike, almost leaning forward onto Alex's back, sending a surge up and down the brunettes spine. They both had massive grins behind their helmet visors, unbeknownst to each other.

Piper felt safe and content with Alex.

After a while of riding around New York's busy roads, Alex pulled up into a parking lot of an Italian restaurant. It was familiar. She used to take Piper to the familiar haunt back in their heyday. "Lasagne?" Alex said in a mock Italian accent as she turned around and pulled the helmet visor up. Piper loved the lasagne at this restaurant.

"Wow, you remembered?!" Alex was unsure whether that was a question or not. She pulled her helmet off and undid her ponytail letting her long black hair spread out along her shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes, kid."

Piper removed her helmet and squinted her eyes at the brunette, like she was about to start an interrogation.

"Alex Vause, is this a date?" Piper asked with a little smirk, causing the other woman to chuckle.

"If you want it to be," winking at Piper, causing her to blush.

The restaurant wasn't so busy on this Sunday evening. Not much had changed on the inside over the last eight years, causing memories of Piper's previous visits to flush back into her mind. It wasn't a cheap restaurant, but it wasn't overly expensive either. The smell of fresh pizza's caused her to subconsciously lick her lips and she felt hunger hit her, like a tonne of bricks.

Alex walked up to the small desk at the front, with Piper following just behind her. "Table for two. Please."

"One moment please," the man replied before he shuffled uncomfortably to another waiter. He looked surprised to see the two women.

"He still works here?!" Piper whispered to Alex, leaning into her.

"Looks like it," she chuckled as she turned to meet Piper's eyes.

"It feels like it was only yesterday when you punched him for staring at my ass," Piper giggled.

Alex laughed through her nose. "What a douche bag. He had it coming." Both women laughed at the old memory.

Another waiter called the two women to follow him to their table. It was a little booth which was slightly secluded from the other tables. Just how Alex and Piper liked it. They sat across from each other as the waiter handed them a drinks menu and walked off.

"Why did you bring me here, Al?"

Alex shrugged, not answering the question. Truth is, she missed coming here with Piper.

Shortly after, the waiter returned and asked if they were ready to order their drinks; Alex ordered a Pepsi as she couldn't be drunk whilst riding a motorbike and Piper ordered a white wine.

"You know if you get tipsy and fall off the bike, I'm not responsible," Alex joked with her signature smirk on her face.

"Fine, but don't take advantage of me," Piper replied sarcastically, causing a flutter in Alex's stomach.

_'If only I could,'_ Alex thought.

Alex laughed at Piper's sarcastic comment. Changing the topic, she asked in a cocky way, "So are you getting the usual?"

"You know me too well, Alex," another sarcastic comment. Piper always put on her sarcastic front when she was nervous. However, Alex could read her easily, she was still the same person from before. Nothing had changed at all.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not one of those serial killer ex-girlfriends," Alex laughed.

"I'm not nervous!" Piper playfully replied, knowing that she had been caught out. Just then, another waiter walked up to their table and asked if they were ready to order. Piper ordered the 'usual' - a beef lasagne - and Alex ordered ravioli with tomato and basil sauce.

The conversation flowed easily between the two. They were both comfortable around each other, like no time had passed.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Kubra let you out so easily? I mean, it wasn't easy for the other guys."

She let out a little sigh. "He didn't, kid," Alex looked up from her food, to Piper. "After I quit, I lived in Queens for a while, he had his men follow me everyday for months," she let out another heavy sigh before continuing. "One night, I went out to buy a pack of cigarettes and got jumped by his men." Alex was unsure whether she wanted to continue but Piper had a concerned look on her face, urging her to carry on. "They stabbed me..." Piper gasped, "on my side."

"What?!" Barely a whisper came out of Piper's mouth. She looked even more concerned than before.

Alex rested her elbow on the table and let her head sink into the palm of her hand. "Nicky found me in a pool of blood on the sidewalk. I couldn't move. She took me to hospital and that's how we met. I owe her my life, Piper."

"What the fuck, Alex!" The only thing Piper could say. She reached over to Alex's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm still here, aren't I!" Alex tried to joke to relieve the intense atmosphere. Piper cut her eye at the woman. "It was only to scare me. He hasn't bothered me since."

Piper was angry. Angry at Kubra. Angry at herself. Why wasn't she there when Alex needed her the most. When her mother died. When she got stabbed. Fuck. Piper couldn't help but feel guilty all over again. Or it could have been the numerous glasses of wine she had downed. Either way, she felt guilty. She wanted to make it up to Alex. She needed to. "Thank God, you have Nicky..." Piper trailed off.

Alex could see that Piper was concerned, she didn't want to see Piper like that. Instead, she lightened the mood by recounting a couple of old memories of the restaurant, making Piper smile. That beautiful smile. It made Alex's heart race and she loved that feeling.

After dessert, Alex signaled for a waiter to come to their table and asked for the bill. "Do you want me to pay?" Piper asked.

"Don't be silly. My treat," giving the blonde a little wink. Alex pulled out a couple of notes and left them on top of the bill.

"I'm sorry, Al."

"For what?!" Alex was a little confused.

"Everything," it went silent for a couple of seconds.

"You don't have to be," giving Piper a small but genuine smile. Alex stood up, reaching over for Piper's hand. As they walked out, Alex interlaced her fingers with the blondes, tracing over her knuckles with her thumb. Piper's heart began to race at every touch. Larry didn't even cross her mind; she became immersed in Alex.

"It's weird how normal this feels," Piper commented.

"I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away, you know?" Piper offered no reply, she gave a brief smile before putting on her helmet. Alex was driving her crazy inside. She knew what Alex had just said was true, the chemistry between them was obvious. Yet, neither of them acted upon it. Piper was finding it hard to control herself. She closed the gap between them on the motorbike, hugging Alex from the back and sending shivers down the brunettes back. It felt like home. It felt like Piper was home again.

The journey back home was fairly quick as Alex pulled into her driveway. She didn't want the night to end as she rather enjoyed Piper's company. Both of them took their helmets off, staring intently at each other like they knew what the other was thinking. "Hey do you want to come in for coffee or something?" Piper stuttered.

_'Jesus, did I actually ask her that?!'_

"What kind of coffee?" Alex replied quickly with a wink, jumping at the opportunity to spend more time with the blonde. Piper rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting. "Let me put the bike away and use the bathroom. I'll be over in a minute."

_'Shit. Alex. Flirting. In my house. What am I thinking?'_ Piper rushed into her own home, trying to cool down after a hot rush took over her body. _'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.'_ The blonde felt like a young teenager again, getting excited over being asked to the dance or something. She kicked her shoes off and tossed her jacket onto the back of the couch, making her way into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Alex wheeled the bike into the garage and went back to retrieve the helmets in the driveway to put back into the cabinet. After, she walked into the house, seeing Nicky and Lorna on the couch. This time, they weren't fucking. Weirdly. "Vause! Where have you been all this time?" Nicky shouted as Alex walked past them, giving no reply, just her signature smirk.

"What was that?" Lorna asked as Alex disappeared upstairs.

"Fuck knows," Nicky said in bewilderment.

The door knocked just as Piper finished pouring the coffee into two mugs. She picked them up and placed them on the coffee table in the front room before quickly running to open the door for Alex. "I'm home, honey!" The brunette joked as Piper rolled her eyes.

Both women fell onto the couch and Piper pulled a thin cover over herself. "Hey, Al... I had fun today."

Alex removed her glasses and sat them on the top of her head. "Me too, kid."

"I really mean it, Alex."

Alex gave Piper a devilish grin. "Don't you have fun with Larry?"

"Larry's not relevant now," Piper joked. _'Fuck, did I actually say that?!'_ - Word vomit for the thousandth time today. Guilt quickly took over her but she still enjoyed Alex's company.

"So I'm relevant," Alex smirked causing the blonde to blush.

Soon after, Piper had fallen asleep with her legs stretched out across Alex's lap. It was comfortable and a moment like this would be something the brunette would treasure. Alex quietly got up and looked at Piper sleeping. She was beautiful. She slipped her glasses back down to her nose. Alex grabbed a pen off the table and wrote down her number on an envelope along with **'text me when you wake up - Alex.'** Taking one last glance at Piper, she whispered "I love you, Pipes," and planted a kiss on her forehead. Turning around, she quietly exited the house, making the short trip home with a massive grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy, I know! Don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far. I want to get to know my readers and what you guys like or hope to see in future chapters. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really wasn't expecting this story to be anything good, but your reviews/favourites/follows really do surprise me. So, here it is - the next chapter!**

* * *

"Fuck," Piper groaned out whilst still waking up. As she opened her eyes she realised she had fallen asleep on the couch. _'Great,'_ she thought to herself whilst rolling her eyes. Something uncomfortable was digging into her back, so she arched her back to find that it was her phone. She took a look at it and had three texts from Larry.

**From: Larry**

**- Hey beautiful, I've been let off early. I'm coming home on Saturday. x**

**- Call me. x**

**- Are you awake, baby? Call me when you wake up!**

_'For fuck sake,'_ Piper cringed when she read 'baby'. All she could imagine was Larry saying it in that annoying childish voice he does.

_'Shit. It's one 1pm,'_ as she let out a groan. It was very unusual for Piper to sleep for so long. Normally, she would be awake early for a morning run. Alex - she was ruining her routine. Smelling herself, she muttered, "Ergh, I need a shower." Piper climbed off the couch and made her way upstairs, not even realising the note Alex had left for her on the coffee table. She called Larry's phone just before she took a shower.

It was a warm, spring afternoon. Alex was lounging in the back yard with Nicky and Poussey, who decided to pay them a visit. She was a little distracted from the conversation going on around her as she was lost in thought. Or, lost in thoughts about someone. Piper was contagious, she couldn't get rid of the thoughts of the woman. Alex took a look at her phone and sighed. No text. Still, her little grin didn't fault, remembering last nights' events.

"Alex Vause," Nicky slowly said, pulling Alex out of her gaze, as Poussey left for the kitchen to top up her drink. "You're glowing today. Did you get laid last night?" She said with a raised eyebrow and grin.

"I don't need sex to glow," Alex commented.

Nicky let out a laugh. "Are you serious, kid? Sex is like cocaine to you." Alex just smiled. "Who was she? Did she have nice tits or something? Spill!"

Alex looked straight at Nicky with confidence, "Piper."

"What?! Blondie? I knew Larry had a small dick. I could tell. So did you lick her pussy? How many fingers did you use?" Nicky seemed a bit too excited, she wanted to know everything and anything.

"No, I did not fuck her. I bumped into her, we had dinner and talked. That's it." Nicky looked disappointed.

"So you're telling me that you, Alex Vause, didn't fuck her?" Nicky burst into laughter.

"Fuck you, Nicky," whilst giving the woman a little kick on the leg. It was bruising her ego. "It's different with her, she's married!"

"Jesus, Alex. Is this what Blondie does to you? Turns you into a fucking soppy loser," she joked as she carried on laughing.

"I could say the same about you and Lorna..." Alex trailed off.

"It's just sex!"

"Yeah... I'm sure it is." Alex replied sarcastically, with a raised eyebrow.

Piper made her way downstairs, after her shower, to tidy the front room where she had slept last night. Upon picking up the coffee mugs from last night, she didn't notice the note Alex had left for her. In fact, the note left on the table went unnoticed for a couple of days. Alex didn't make a big deal out of not getting a text back. She sort of expected it.

* * *

It was only on Friday afternoon, that Piper found the note under a stack of letters. She decided that she was going to clean the house for Larry's arrival the next day. _'Shit!'_ How did she not see the note before?! She smiled as she pulled out her phone and began to type up a text to Alex.

Alex's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text:

**From: Unknown Number**

**- Hey, thanks for the other night. I hope you didn't take advantage of me when I passed out! I only just found your note now!**

Alex smiled. _'She took her time,'_ she thought as she saved the number under 'Pipes'.

**From: Alex**

**- Maybe I did. We could do it again some time. ;)**

Alex knew that Nicky would catch her smiling at her phone and tease her about it, so she retreated back to her bedroom for some privacy. She had the biggest room in the house, decorated in a monochrome theme as black was her favourite colour. She had a low-lying kingsize bed on one side with a chest of draws on the other and a plasma television hanging over it. There was also a large window overlooking the back yard, which she sat down and stared out of.

**From: Pipes**

**- How about tonight? Movie at mine?**

Piper anxiously waited for a reply while she munched on a chicken wrap. She wanted to make the most of her time away from Larry, what better way to spend it with Alex?

**From: Alex**

**- Yeah sure. Should I bring some snacks or have you got something for me to eat? ;)**

**From: Pipes**

**- Can you bring some popcorn? You should stop flirting. I'm married, remember? ;)**

Alex got dressed and left the house, continuing to text Piper, as she made her way to the grocery store five minutes away.

Just down the road, Alex had noticed a black Audi parked up. It wasn't a familiar car around the neighbourhood and she spotted two men watching her from inside.

"Shit," she said under her breath.

Alex pulled her hood over her head and walked quickly to the grocery store, keeping alert, just in case one of the men jumped her.

**From: Alex**

**- I think I'm being watched by Kubra's men.**

**From: Pipes**

**- Shit, where are you?!**

Alex dialed Pipers number. Luckily, she didn't see any of the two men follow her as she entered the store. "H-hello?"

"Alex! Are you okay?!" Piper screamed through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the store. They didn't follow me."

Piper sighed a relief. "Okay, good. If you see them following you, run!"

Alex let out a little chuckle. "So... Sweet, salt or plain popcorn?"

"Really, Alex? There are people watching you and you want to talk about popcorn?!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm here because of you."

Piper groaned through the phone. "Sweet."

"Alright, kiddo. Stay on the line, just in case something happens, okay?"

"Okay," Piper agreed, as Alex walked over to the checkout. She noticed one of the men enter the shop, his eyes searching around the shop for something. _'Fuck!'_ Alex dashed a note on the counter.

"Keep the change," Alex said as she quickly left the store. "Piper? You still there?" She said into her phone.

"Yeah," Piper replied.

"One of the guys just entered the sto-," just before Alex could finish her sentence, she noticed the other man walking towards her. "Fuck!"

Alex ran.

The man quickly jumped into his car, to catch up to her. "Piper! They're fucking chasing me. I'm running!" Alex heard the car's engine start, "fuck!" She jumped over a little gate into someone's back yard with the popcorn still in tow. Alex wasn't very athletic, but this way the man in the car won't be able to get to her.

"Alex?... ALEX! Answer me!" Piper got no response, all she could here was muffled noises and slight heavy breathing. Piper began to panic. _'What if they got Alex? What if she was hurt? Fuck!'_

Alex continued to jump over more small fences, into each back yard. Piper's back yard was next, before hers. "Piper, open your back door," Alex screamed through the phone, as she tried to catch her breath. Piper ran to the back door, unlocked it before grabbing and pulling Alex in and locking it again.

Alex looked shaken. Like she had just seen a ghost. Her whole body was trembling as she tried to catch her breath. Piper was relieved that Alex had made it back in one piece. There was no way she could cope if something happened to Alex again.

"Alex, are you okay?!" Piper asked with concern.

Alex looked up at the woman and let out a little chuckle before holding up the bag of sweet popcorn. "Got it!"

Piper shook her head. "Fuck you, Alex!"

"What?! I lost them, didn't I?"

Piper didn't reply. She took a glass out and poured cold water into it before handing the glass to the brunette. "Thanks, kid," Alex said before taking a sip. Piper moved closer towards the taller woman, who put her glass of water down on the side before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Piper quietly whispered into the other woman's ear. Alex let out a deep exhale, then cocked her head back to look at the blonde. Their eyes met, instantly getting lost in each others. Alex's hands slowly moved down Piper's back onto her waist, sending jolts of pleasure throughout the blondes body. Piper brought her arms up wrapped them around the taller woman's neck, pulling her face towards her own. "Kiss me," she barely whispered. Her hot breath caressed Alex's lips. Before she knew it, both their lips crashed together. The kiss was fast and intense and Piper's hands were tangled in the brunettes hair. It was a hot mess; their hands all over each other. Alex pulled the blondes body towards her own, closing the gap between them, causing her to gasp for air.

Piper pulled out of the embrace and pushed Alex against the back door, stepping in closer for another kiss. However, Alex hesitated and stopped her. Piper looked at the brunette confused and a little flustered. The taller woman let out an exhale. "Maybe we should watch the movie," Alex nervously said whilst adjusting her glasses.

Piper could not believe what just came out of Alex's mouth. Alex Vause just turned her down. She turned down sex! _'What the fuck!'_ Ran through Piper's mind. _'She flirts with me, now she turns me down?! I fucking want her. I need to taste her...'_

"Um... Sure, yeah. Sorry," Piper replied a little bewildered.

Alex let out a little chuckle and slid her hands around Piper's waist. "Don't be, kid," she responded with a smirk. She leaned in closer to the blonde and planted a kiss on her cheek before letting go of her altogether. Alex's plan had began to backfire; she didn't want to get her own back on Piper. She just wanted Piper.

_'Seriously, Al? What the fuck are you playing at?! You flirt with me and now you're rejecting me'_ is what Piper wanted to scream at her, instead, opting to play it cool. She turned on her heel and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out two cans of soda. "Come! Grab the popcorn," she called towards Alex's direction. The taller woman followed the blonde into the front room, where the curtains had been drawn to minimise the light coming in. Piper fell onto the couch and unfolded a blanket on the side before wrapping it around herself. Alex followed and sat beside her, kicking her shoes off to get more comfortable.

"So what movie are we watching, Pipes?" Alex asked. She shuffled closer towards Piper, who offered the brunette to get under the blanket with her.

"The Conjuring," Piper replied with a little smile.

_'FUCK.'_ Alex's eyes widened. She did not like horror movies, although she did watch a great deal of them with Piper back in the day. She never really paid attention to the horror films anyway. Alex would always start a hot make out session with Piper halfway through the movie, so she wouldn't have to endure the scarier scenes later on. She gave Piper a little smile and nod before turning her attention back to the television screen._ 'Fuck me. How do I get out of this?!'_ Piper always had a sneak suspicion that Alex could never watch horror films, even if she put on that 'I'm not fucking scared' exterior. She chose this film on purpose. She knew exactly what she would be putting Alex through. Or, maybe she thought it could be like old times...

A hot, steamy make out session, leading to sex.

_'Fuck no,'_ Piper tried to tell herself. She cosied up to Alex, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder and holding on to her upper arm.

Half an hour into the film and Piper could feel Alex's body tensing a little. Alex was shitting herself inside, she did not want to carry on watching this film. She pulled the blanket up to her face as her heartbeat slowly began to increase. Piper could tell exactly what was going on in the other woman's mind, she wanted to laugh. It was just like old times. Like eight years did not pass at all. Alex was still the same.

_'Fuck this movie is gonna be the end of me.'_ Alex tried to calm her nerves, instead she flinched and hid her face under the blanket, just as a scary scene begun. "Fuck you, Piper," Alex screamed from under the blanket, causing the blonde to burst out into laughter. Piper lifted the blanket, and ducked under with Alex.

"Wow, Alex. You've turned into such a pussy!" The blonde laughed as she tickled Alex.

"I'll show you whose the pussy." Alex laid down on her back, chucking the blanket to the floor and pulling Piper on top, so she was straddling the brunette.

"Yeah right! I heard what you said to me that night before you left..." Alex looked at the blonde a little confused. "I love you, remember?" The brunette mentally cursed at herself. No way did Piper hear that!

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

Piper let out a little giggle, whilst the brunette blushed slightly.

_'Do I say it back?! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _Piper hesitated, but before she could say anything, Alex slid one hand around Piper's neck, pulling her head towards her own and rested her other hand on the blondes thigh. She moved in closer towards Pipers lips. Just as their lips were about to meet, Alex's phone buzzed, Piper turned her head towards Alex's phone sitting on the coffee table. "Fuck sake," the brunette whispered under her breath. She sat up, with Piper still on her lap, and reached for her phone.

'Nicky'

Great timing. Just what Alex needed.

She swiped the screen of her iPhone and answered the call, facing straight at Piper. "What do you want, Nicky?" Alex said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Hey to you too, kid," Nicky replied. "Where the fuck are you?!" There was some sort of urgency in the way Nicky was talking.

"Um, Piper's. Why?"

"There's two fucking clowns in our back yard, looking around!"

"Fuck. Kubra's men," she paused. How did Alex not remember to call Nicky and warn her?! "Are you okay?! They chased me but I ran into Piper's house."

"What the fuck, Vause?! You didn't think to tell me? They could have killed me by now, for all you know! And I'm fine."

"Just lock all the doors," Alex continued to stare into Piper's deep blue eyes whilst on the phone. "And I'm fine too, thanks for asking."

"Fuck you, Vause. I'm shitting bricks in here!" That took a lot for Nicky to admit as she always had her 'you can't fuck with me' exterior.

"You'll be fine. They don't know who you are."

"Yeah, but if I do get killed, make sure you put 'pussy slayer' on my gravestone," Nicky joked, to lighten up the intense phone call.

Alex let out a little chuckle, still focusing on the woman in front of her. "You'll be fine! Just keep the hockey stick near you just in case they do break in. Bye!" She hung up before Nicky could reply and tossed her phone back onto the coffee table. "I think I should keep an eye out on the guys outside," she said to Piper with a frown forming on her face.

"Yeah," Piper replied quietly before climbing off of Alex. _'Twice. Just fucking great,'_ she thought to herself. This was driving Piper insane; she just wanted Alex all to herself. She didn't feel one ounce of guilt towards her feelings for Alex. It was always her. Even if she is married to a fucking douche bag.

Alex made her way to the kitchen and peeped out of the window. The men were still in the back yard of her house. "Fuck," she whispered to herself. Piper followed behind her, concerned.

"Hey, Al?"

"Pipes?"

"Stay here tonight... Please," Piper said nervously.

Alex turned around to face the blonde and shot her a nod, as if to say yes. Yes, she'll stay. "I might have to leave town for a bit, though," turning to peek out of the window again. Piper remained silent. Fuck, she couldn't lose Alex again. Fuck. "Come with me, Pipes..." Alex trailed off, unsure as to why she asked her. Who was she kidding? Piper's answer would be obvious. She has a life, a husband, a home. She wouldn't leave her comfortable life for Alex.

The blonde looked down at her hands. _'Fucking Larry. Why the fuck did I marry him?!'_

If Piper didn't feel like she was tied down, she would have said yes within a heartbeat. "Look, Al..." Her voice cracked a little. "I would come with you. But I can't. You know that I can't. I'm sorry." She didn't want to hurt Alex, trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Don't worry about it, kid."

* * *

Nicky paced around the kitchen with a hockey stick in tow. She was ready to beat those mother fuckers if they got into the house - which was unlikely. However, there was a sense of fear; she might have to be up against two grown men. They had a stocky build too. Out of nowhere her phone began to ring, making the crazy haired woman jump. "Fuck!" The caller ID read 'Alex' - so she picked up. "What up, Vause?"

"Hey. Listen, you need to get out of the house. They're not gonna leave until they've got something."

"How am I supposed to escape from here? Where the fuck am I meant to go?!"

"Um... shit. Come to Piper's?"

"So I can't watch you two fucking drool over each other? No thanks!" She laughed. "I'll go to Morello's."

"Get her to pick you up, down the street. Don't let them cunts see you either."

"Shit." Nicky ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Call me back when you're about to leave, so I can tell you where they are."

"Okay, Vause. I'll call you back," and she hung up, to text Lorna.

**From: Nicky**

**- Emergency. Pick me up but park down the road, not next to the house. And don't come near the house either. Be quick please x**

She pulled out a duffel bag and chucked random items of clothing and toiletries before zipping it up and changing into sweats. No fucking way was she running in skinny jeans.

**From: Lorna**

**- Okay. I'll be there in 10. Are you okay?xx**

**From: Nicky**

**- Yeah, I'll explain later. Text me when you're here x**

Nicky returned to the front room, dropping her duffel bag near the door. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and peered through a slit in the blinds. She didn't see anyone in the back yard. "Shit!" She dialed Alex's number.

"Alex! Where the fuck are they?!" She screamed down the phone as soon as the woman answered the call.

"They've walked down the side of the house. One of them is still in the back yard. Are you okay?"

"Fuck. Yeah I'm fine. Waiting on Morello. I'll call you back," and she hung up once again. Just then, a text came through.

**From: Lorna**

**- I'm here xx**

**From: Nicky**

**- Alright. Just wait for me. I might take a while. DON'T come near the house. I'll explain when I'm with you x**

She dialed Alex's number once again. "Vause, Morello's here. Where are they?"

"There's one guy at the front of the house and the other just walked down the road to their car. Leave through the back door and jump over the fence."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I can't fucking jump!"

"You have to fucking jump. Quickly, before they come back around."

"Jesus, Vause. Stay on the line alright." Nicky put the phone on speaker and ran to the front door, grabbing her duffel bag, before returning back to the kitchen. She unlocked the back door quietly and stepped onto the back porch, swinging her duffel bag over her shoulders. It got dark outside fairly quickly. "Vause, am I safe to run?!"

"Yeah, quickly," Alex replied over the phone. With that, Nicky ran across the garden, up to the fence. "Holy shit, Nichols!" Her heart began to pound as she climbed over the white fence.

"What?!"

"You look like a fucking wild animal running," Alex laughed. Her untamed hair could easily pass as a lion's mane.

Nicky regained her composure as she walked coolly at the back of the houses. "Fuck you, Vause! Running ain't my thing," she said out of breath. The brunette continued to laugh as she kept a watch out on the two men, who were unrecognisable.

"Congratulations, Nichols. You made it," Alex joked. "Are you with Lorna yet?" Nicky spotted the small white car parked on the corner and quickly walked up to it.

"Yeah, thanks Vause." Nicky replied and quickly opened the passenger side to get in.

"Welcome. I'll call you later," and Alex hung up.

Nicky dumped her duffel bag on the back seat as she slid onto the passenger seat and cocked her head back onto the head rest, closing her eyes. She was breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath again. "Drive..." She trailed off. Lorna quickly turned the engine on and drove off, out of the neighbourhood.

* * *

**A/N: The rating of this will change to M, very soon. (If y'all like that sort of thing?) I'm also thinking of focusing on Nicky and Morello a little more, if you guys want that too? Let me know and d****on't stop the reviews! They motivate me! Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, the rating has now changed to M - for obvious reasons, once you have read this chapter.**

**I've also added a little Nicky and Morello fluff for y'all (not too much, as Vauseman is the focus). Enjoy... **

* * *

"So much for having a quiet night in," Alex yawned to the blonde. It was getting quite late, and both women were sprawled out on separate couches. "I could do with a drink." Really, Alex just wanted to forget the days events. Nicky was safe with Lorna. She was safe at Piper's house. Kubra's men wouldn't be getting to her anytime soon. But, of all the people who helped her, it had to be Piper. What were the chances of that?

"You should get some sleep, it's been a long day," Piper replied lazily. "Are you okay sleeping down here?"

Fuck no! She wanted to be in Piper's bed. In her arms, where they both felt safe. Unfortunately, that would have to be Piper's decision. Her house, her rules.

"Uh, yeah," she replied with a smile. "I need to get some clothes from my house."

"Fuck no! Alex, you're not going there. Do you want to get killed?!"

The brunette sighed and slumped further into the couch. "What the fuck am I meant to wear, Pipes?!"

The blonde thought for a couple of seconds. "I'll get something for you, okay? You're not going to your house right now."

Alex sighed and got up to make her bed on the couch whilst Piper went upstairs to retrieve something for the other woman to wear. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a slightly baggy Smith University T-shirt. It was the biggest shirt she could find. _'Fuck, this will have to do,'_ she thought to herself.

Upon returning downstairs, Alex had thrown off her skinny jeans and was just sitting there in her underwear and hoody, waiting for the blonde. "Here, I got you this," Piper said from across the room." She was not expecting that sight. Alex's legs were never-ending, they were so fucking sexy, toned and long!

"Its okay, I'll sleep in this."

Piper threw the shirt at Alex, insisting that she wore the shirt. "Jesus Christ. Just put the shirt on, Alex!"

Alex smirked. "You know if you really want to undress me, just ask!" She stood up and pulled the hoody over her head. She had nothing else underneath, apart from her black lacy bra which matched her knickers. Piper couldn't keep her eyes off her toned stomach, which flexed as she tore the hoody over her head.

_'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. JUST GET IN MY FUCKING BED.'_

Yeah, Piper wanted to touch that body.

"Hey! You're acting like you've never seen my body before," Alex smirked as she pulled on the shirt. Piper didn't exactly stare at the woman's body discreetly and luckily, the T-shirt fitted her. Piper shook her head and turned around. She couldn't be any more embarrassed right now. Her cheeks began to feel hot and redden.

"Goodnight, Alex," she mumbled as she walked towards the staircase.

The brunette chuckled, "night, Pipes." She climbed onto the couch and pulled the cover over her, replying to a couple of texts as the blonde disappeared upstairs.

**From: Nicky**

**- I'll be disappointed if you text me back saying that you haven't fucked Blondie yet.**

Alex chuckled to herself. Typical Nicky.

As soon as Piper reached her bedroom, she stripped down to her underwear and threw herself onto the bed. Alex completely ruined her train of thought. She didn't know what to think or feel.

* * *

**From: Alex**

**- Ha, sorry to disappoint you, Nichols.**

Nicky was lying in Lorna's bed, reading the text on her phone as the small brunette got in next to her.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Mhmm, thanks to you," Nicky replied as she placed her phone on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Lorna's waist, under the duvet cover. "I don't know what I would have done without you," she said with a massive grin. Nicky was never this soppy, only when it came to Lorna. Fuck, she had it real bad for this girl. The brunette let out a little laugh before pecking the crazy haired woman on the lips.

"I love you, Nicole Nichols," she giggled.

"Uh, fuck. Don't ever say that fucking name again." Nicky hated being called 'Nicole', it just reminded her of her WASPy upbringing and her mother, whom she loathed.

"Hey, Morello..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Lorna whispered.

"Can I lick your pussy?" Nicky said quietly, as a grin reappeared on her smug looking face.

Lorna wasn't even shocked at what she was just asked. Instead, she gave the crazy haired woman a playful nudge on the shoulder and buried her head into Nicky's chest. This was Nicky's fucked up way of expressing her feelings towards Lorna, but she knew it wasn't enough. Maybe it was time to stop being a coward, and be honest to the brunette. She deserved that, at least.

"You know I love you too, Morello."

Jesus Christ, that took fucking guts to admit.

Tonight was different, though. It wasn't like a typical night where they would fuck each other, smoke a cigarette and fuck each other again, until one of them was exhausted. It was one of those nights where you would cuddle up and enjoy the presence of the other person.

That sentimental shit.

* * *

Piper pulled off her bra and swung it across the room. They were the most uncomfortable things ever, to her. She pulled a T-shirt over her head and flopped back onto the bed. She couldn't forget the sight of Alex's body she saw moments ago; she was just as sexy as she was, eight years ago. No way was Piper going to fall asleep while her ex girlfriend was sleeping downstairs. She wondered if Alex was asleep. Piper grabbed her phone and decided that she would text the woman. It would make more sense to go downstairs and talk. But, she didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep.

**From: Piper**

**- Are you still awake?**

A couple of seconds later, she received a text back:

**From: Alex**

**- Nope ;)**

That's all she wanted to know.

Her heart began to race. Piper didn't know what came over her, but as soon as she read that text, she shot up from her bed and made her way out of the room. Down the stairs. To that couch where Alex was looking at her slightly confused.

"Pipes, you're back," she said with a smirk and a quick wink.

Piper didn't reply, instead she leaned over and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her up off the couch, onto her feet. The blonde turned and pulled Alex behind her as she made her way up the staircase. "Hey?" Alex questioned, but Piper didn't reply. "Piper!" Alex stopped midway on the staircase and spun Piper around, to face her. She had no idea what the blonde was up to. "What the fuck are we doing?"

Piper stood there with her lips parted, she did not know what to say. She only knew what she wanted to do. Actions speak louder than words.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two women, their lips crashed together. The kiss was all over the place; a hot, sloppy mess. Alex's hands all over the blondes waist, pushing the smaller woman against the wall as they were still on the staircase. Piper's hands were tangled in the brunettes hair as they snaked around her neck. Alex broke the kiss momentarily.

_'Don't fucking do this again, Alex. Don't do this to me!'_

"You want me to fuck you, yeah?" Alex breathed heavily as she began to plant kisses along Piper's neck. The blonde was so turned on by the hot breath on her neck, she couldn't reply, instead letting out a long moan.

_'YES, Alex. Fuck me!' _Piper's inner voice screamed, although, she couldn't actually voice what she wanted.

Reading her mind, the brunette added, "I'll fuck you, all right." Alex's hands slipped under the blondes T-shirt, moving up her back and sending a jolt of pleasure through Piper's body.

"Mhmm, fuck!" Piper moaned out. She was such a noisy lover and they hadn't even got started yet. Alex's hands then slowly made their way down the blondes sides as both their lips met once again. The brunette pulled Piper's body closer to her own, closing the minuscule gap between them and the blondes tongue painted over Alex's lips, allowing the entry of her tongue. Piper wanted to taste that familiar taste of Alex, she wanted to touch every part of the woman's body and she wanted to reach that high ecstasy quick. She removed her tongue and began to place kisses along Alex's jaw moving towards her ear, where she began to nibble and suck at her ear lobe. Alex groaned as she began to tug at the blondes t-shirt. Fuck, that shirt was fucking annoying her; she needed Piper stark naked.

Alex pulled away from the blonde. "Take that fucking shirt off," she said breathily, under hooded eyes. Piper looked at her with heavy eyes and smirked as she reached for the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her bare chest and stomach. She bit her lip as she moved closer to Alex, sliding one hand around the brunettes neck and pulling her closer for another intense kiss. Both their tongues battled for dominance, clearly not letting the other win.

The blonde was pushed up against the wall again as Alex picked her up so Piper's thighs were straddling her waist. They continued to kiss each other as Alex began to grind into Piper's core, turning the blonde on even more with the friction created between them.

After another long tongue battle, Alex began to slowly make her way down the blondes neck, sucking and nibbling on Piper's sensitive spots. It was crazy how Alex still remembered. The brunette slid a hand up to one of Piper's already hardened nipples and began to tug on it with her thumb and forefinger. The blonde cocked her head back as the pleasure was becoming even more intense. Her cunt was throbbing and she was so fucking wet from Alex grinding on her. The other free nipple was taken into Alex's mouth, where she grazed her teeth over it and began to softly suck on. Piper removed her hand from Alex's tangled hair, which slowly made its way south; rubbing her clit over her soaked underwear and letting out muffled moans. Alex's mouth then made its way onto the other nipple; licking around it before taking it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. Piper's eyes shut tightly as she screamed out, "shit!" Alex swatted away Piper's hand from her soaking underwear and began to plant kissed down the blondes bare stomach. Her hands clasped around the waistband of Piper's underwear, tugging them down her legs to expose her swollen clit.

Grabbing onto the banister with one hand, Piper slung her left leg onto Alex's shoulder and her other hand tangle into the brunettes hair. Rubbing up and down the blondes thigh with her hand, Alex began to tease Piper. "What was that you wanted me to do, Pipes? I can't seem to remember!"

"Fuck, uh..." She trailed off as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry, what was that?" Alex continued teasing. She wasn't going start anything unless she heard those two words:

Fuck me.

"Mhmm, fuck..." Piper trailed off again. She was so turned on, she couldn't even form a basic, short sentence. Alex was still gliding her hand up and down Piper's thigh, painfully slow, making it harder for the woman to reply.

"Pipes, I'm not doing anything until you look me in the eye and tell me what you want." As she said that she quickly grazed over the blondes clit with her finger.

"Ah, fuck!" Piper moaned. It took every bit to regain her self-control and force open her eyes, to look down at a smirking Alex. "Fuck. Me." She moaned slowly, emphasising every syllable. Alex edged her mouth slowly towards the woman's already throbbing clit, licking it before taking it into her mouth. Piper's moans started to become uncontrollable and loud. Like, really fucking loud. She reached up and began to tug on one of Piper's nipples as she sucked and licked the blondes clit. Alex's other hand left Piper's thigh and she began to rub the blondes slit before inserting two fingers.

Jesus Christ, her walls seemed tight. Well, it's what happens when you leave Alex Vause for a small dicked sleaze.

Anyway, she carried on sucking on the woman's clit as she slowly moved her fingers inside her. Piper was so high in ecstasy, she was screaming out a load of bullshit and moving her hips in time with Alex's mouth and fingers. Most words, unrecognisable. It didn't take long before her walls began to tighten, signalling that she was due to orgasm very soon, so Alex began to thrust into her even faster, remembering to hit Piper's sensitive spot. Yeah, she remembered that too.

"Uh, fuck, Alex, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Piper groaned out, unable to control her moans.

"Show, don't tell," Alex moaned in her low husky voice. She returned her mouth on the blondes clit.

Piper arched her back as she let out a long moan, gasping for breath and pulling on Alex's hair at the same time. "ALEXXX!" She screamed as she orgasmed. The brunette felt pretty pleased about herself, hearing Piper scream out her name. Slowing down the movement of her fingers and placing a kiss above Piper's swollen clit, before getting up and wiping her mouth on the collar of her shirt, Alex lazily placed kisses on the blondes neck and along her collar-bone. Removing her fingers painfully slow, too.

"Fuck you, Alex," still trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck me?" Alex chuckled as her lips placed kisses along her jaw.

"Mhmm," Piper moaned as their lips met for a slow kiss. Alex kissed her with passion, showing how much she missed her and missed this. "Come to bed, with me." It wasn't really a question. More of a statement. Alex didn't hesitate as she followed behind Piper. "And stop staring at my ass!"

Alex stopped Piper in her tracks and slung the blonde over her shoulders.

"Alex! Put me down!" The blonde screamed.

"Shh! Where's the bedroom?" Alex chuckled as she still had the blonde thrown over her shoulder.

"First door on your right!"

Alex kicked the door open with her foot before walking in.

"Ready for round two, babe?" Alex said as she threw the blonde onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Mhmm, bring it on, babe."

* * *

Three orgasms (between the two of them) later, both the women laid in bed; Alex spooning Piper, with her arms wrapped around her and their fingers intertwined. To say they were exhausted was an understatement. Alex couldn't believe her luck either. Not only had Piper just come back into her life, but they were now fucking each other. Not to mention, Piper was a married woman. This was so fucked up. Everything just had to be so fucking complicated when it came to Piper.

"Pipes?"

"Mhmm."

"You're a really shit wife!" Piper snorted with laughter as Alex said that. "Am I that irresistible?"

Piper turned around to face Alex, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. "Yes," she answered as she let out a giggle after. Piper buried her face into the groove of Alex's neck and let out a little sigh of relief. A sigh of contentedness.

They were home. Where they belonged.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL for the reviews on the last chapter! They mean so much to me, so keep them coming!**

**This is the first time I've written smut, so I'm sorry if it's crap.**

**To clear any confusion, this chapter was from where the story had started (first part on chapter one)!**

**I also need some inspiration, so let me know what you guys would like to see (PM me) ****and maybe, just MAYBE, I'll incorporate some of your ideas in future chapters. Also, updates may be slower because I'm stumped with college work right now, BUT I'm not giving up on you lovely people.**

**Love you all, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day - Saturday afternoon...**

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Piper suddenly awoke at the noise coming from downstairs. Who the fuck was banging on her front door like that? Certainly no one important, as she wasn't expecting no one. Or, so she thought.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The hard knocks made her flinch. An arm thrown across her stomach tightened their grip around her waist, indicating that they didn't want her to move from the bed. Piper laid still.

"Don't fucking get that." A raspy, muffled voice beside Piper. A voice she was definitely not expecting to wake up to. The blonde turned on her side, to face Alex, who still had her eyes shut tightly. Her bed hair falling perfectly on her beautiful face. A fucking pretty sight. Piper could get used to this again. Waking up to the woman whom she loved. She felt protected with Alex by her side. Safe. It was so perfect, in a fucked up kind of way because it was so wrong.

The knocking on the door stopped and silence filled the house, once again. Piper shuffled in closer to Alex and buried her head onto the brunette, taking in that familiar scent. Both their naked bodies, melding together. Then, the house phone began to ring on Piper's bedside table. The brunette sighed. Seriously, whoever the fuck that was, needed to fuck off. Piper groaned into Alex's chest. "Don't fucking get that either," Alex said. Her morning voice was so mesmerising and such a turn on too. The blonde let out a little giggle before throwing her arm over the brunette. Alex just wanted to stay in bed all day, with Piper of course. The ringing stopped and the person calling, was put through to voice mail.

Beep. "Piper. It's Larry. Are you awake? I'm locked outside the house! Call me, or open the door, please!"

"FUCK!" Piper shouted. She shot up and out of Alex's arms. A rush of guilt hit her with full force. Here she was, cuddled up in bed with her ex-girlfriend, whilst her husband was locked outside! How could she forget that Larry was coming back today?! Oh wait, Alex, of course. The outside world seemed to stop when the blonde was in the company of Alex. Everything was just background.

She hurried off of the bed, opening a drawer to pull out underwear and a top, as hers were discarded elsewhere in the house, last night. "Alex! Get up and get dressed!" Piper shouted as she also rushed to get dressed.

The brunette groaned as she got out of bed to retrieve her underwear and quickly left the room for the rest of her clothes downstairs. Alex was not happy that Larry had turned up. He came at the wrong fucking time. Piper followed behind, after getting dressed, picking up the random items of clothing discarded on the stairs. A smile tugged at her face, at the memory of last night.

"Where the fuck am I meant to go, Pipes?!" Alex began to panic. There was no way she was leaving this house. Larry was outside. Kubra's men could be waiting outside too, and she didn't want to take that chance. No fucking way was she going, not after getting Piper back in her life.

"Fuck. Um, follow me, quickly!" Piper quickly responded as she rushed around to hide any evidence of someone else being in the house and of last night. They ended back in the bedroom where Piper gestured towards a small closet in the corner of the room.

Alex looked at Piper with a serious look and wide eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Just get the fuck in there, Alex!"

Piper quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Alex groaned and opened the closet door which contained junk, probably belonging to Larry. Shutting the door behind her, she began to pull her skinny jeans on and her hoody from yesterday. It was pretty hard, considering the confined space she was in, but she managed it somehow. Alex then began to search her pockets, frantically, for her phone. She must have left it on the coffee table or couch downstairs because it wasn't in any of her pockets.

_'No, no, no! My fucking phone! Shit... Well fucking done Alex.'_

Was she supposed to stay in this closet the whole day whilst Piper plays happy families with Larry, right under her nose? Fuck, no! She had to get out of this closet. Piper wasn't hers anymore. But, this wasn't a quick fuck that she could just forget about. No fucking way. Her heart belonged to Piper. Always did and always will. Whether she was married or not, she was still going to be her Pipes and she would do anything for the woman. The thought of Piper being with someone else was horrible. It was then, that Alex decided, she was going to fight for Piper. Even if it meant putting love first, then so be it.

Piper calmly walked down the stairs. Although, she wasn't entirely thrilled that Larry had turned up at this hour. She took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle and turning it, to reveal Larry sitting on the front porch with his bags next to him.

"Piper!" Larry was so happy as he stood up and approached her with open arms. He didn't seemed pissed off at the fact that he had been locked out for a while. However, Piper forced a smile on her face. "I've missed you, baby." He said planting a kiss on her lips and pulling her into a hug. Piper rolled her eyes as he pulled her into the hug. Truthfully, Piper felt nothing when he kissed her, she could only think about Alex, hiding in the closet upstairs. It was empty and meaningless, now that Alex was back in her life. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way, but her feelings for Alex were so fucking strong. It was all she could think about.

Alex was all Piper could think about.

Her smile dropped as she plainly said, "I miss you, too."

Lies.

"Have you been sleeping all this time?" Larry questioned.

"Yeah, sorry. Had a late night with Polly," as she pulled out of the embrace and walked into the front room. Larry went back to retrieve his bags on the front porch. "Shit!" Piper mumbled under her breath, but somehow, Larry still heard her.

"What's wrong, Piper?" He asked as he dumped the bags in the passageway.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just got a pounding headache."

_'Alex's phone!'_ Her inner voice screamed. It was sitting there on the couch, waiting for Larry to pick it up!

Just as she was about to grab Alex's phone, Larry's hands snaked their way around her waist, hugging her from behind and pulling her flush against his own body.

"Did you get a new phone?" Larry whispered near her ear, making her flinch and skin crawl with guilt. She felt so dirty right now and wanted to get away from Larry.

"No! Polly left it here last night. I should really get it back to her."

Larry didn't make a big deal out of it, instead he changed the topic. "So... Um, do you want to help me make a baby, upstairs? Now?" Piper closed her eyes in disgust and breathed out slowly.

_'NO, I DO NOT WANT YOUR TINY DICK IN ME!'_ Is what Piper wanted to reply with.

"I need to have a shower," she replied calmly. She moved Larry's hands from her waist and grabbed Alex's phone from the couch. He looked a little disappointed as Piper pulled away from his embrace. She desperately needed Larry to get out of the house and needed to think quickly!

"Hey, could you get us some take out? I'm so hungry!" She pouted her bottom lip, making him feel sorry for her.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Um, a pizza from that place in town?" She said with a little grin. The town was quite a drive from the neighbourhood, giving Alex enough time to leave safely.

"Alright, baby! I'll be back in a bit," Larry replied with a grin on his face. He picked up the keys from the table and made his way out of the house. Piper made sure he left the driveway in his car before darting up the stairs to Alex.

She opened the bedroom door slowly, there was Alex sitting on the bed deep in thought.

"Hey! Did I not tell you to get in the closet?! What if Larry walked in here?!" Piper quickly snapped.

"I did. It got boring in there," Alex replied nonchalantly. Piper sighed as she threw Alex's phone onto the bed next to her. "Where's Larry?"

"He's gone to get take out. You need to leave, Al. Is there someone you can call to pick you up?!" She mentally cursed herself as it sounded harsher than she thought it would be.

Alex picked up her phone and slid it in her pocket. "I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out." She said standing up and looking straight into Piper's blue eyes, pulling her glasses onto the bridge of her nose at the same time.

"But Larry is going to be bac-"

"Piper!" Alex said softly, cutting her off. "Listen to me. Please." Piper looked down and closed her eyes. There was no way around Alex's stubbornness. The brunette moved closer to Piper, placing her hand under the blondes chin and bringing her head up to look at her, instantly lost in a deep blue sea. Alex had been playing this moment in her head over and over in the past five minutes. She took a deep breath. "I love you, Pipes. I never did stop loving you. Seeing you again made me realise I was never really over you."

Tears began to sting the blonde's eyes. The words pulling at her heart strings. Was Alex really declaring her love for Piper?! She was definitely not expecting this.

_'Time to tell her you love her, Piper,'_ her conscious screamed at her. Her heart began to race.

"I-" the blonde was cut off again. _'Fuck!'_

"Let me speak, Pipes..." Piper nodded in response. "I want a second chance to make things right. I treated you pretty shit when we were together, and I'm sorry. But, this time I'm going to fight for you. Come with me. We can leave now and I promise I will never hurt you again." Alex knew what she was asking was big. It had the potential to ruin lives. For once, Alex had to do the right thing. She wasn't going to sit back and let Piper slip away from her again. She needed Piper, just as much as Piper needed her.

Piper sighed as she looked at Alex. This woman drove her crazy and she fucking loved her. At the same time, she felt guilty. Guilty, because how could she love someone else when she's married to Larry, her husband. He was so fucking sweet to her; she didn't deserve him. How could she leave her stable home and marriage for Alex, who wasn't even safe in her own home? But also, she wanted to protect Alex because the thought of losing her would be unbearable. Piper's heart would break if she let Alex leave here on her own. Fuck, this was so hard.

Alex probed on with a small, but genuine smile. "What do you say, kid?"

* * *

Larry turned the car engine off, as he pulled into the driveway of his home, grabbing the pizza box off of the passenger seat and exiting the car. He put the keys into the lock of the front door and pushed it open. The house was quiet. Really quiet.

Setting the box of pizza on the coffee table, he yelled, "Piper!"

No answer.

Perhaps she was in the shower, he thought. Kicking his shoes off, he slumped onto the couch and began flicking through the television channels whilst stuffing a piece of pizza down his throat.

Minutes later, Larry could hear shuffling behind him, so he turned around. It was Piper walking down the stairs. She was wearing a jacket and her shoes, like she was about to go out, which confused Larry. Piper's blue eyes widened as she saw Larry. She wasn't expecting him to be home so soon.

"Piper? Are you going somewhere?" Larry asked bewildered as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Polly. She really needs her phone!"

"But I just got the pizza!" Larry protested.

"Just save me some. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I'll come with you if you want? I haven't seen Polly in a while actually..."

_'Fuck, does this guy ever back off?!'_

"No!" Piper cut him off. "Girly day!" Larry looked at her oddly. "Can I have the car keys, please?"

"Alright then! Have fun, baby," he said tossing the car keys at her. Piper was quite pleased that he didn't suspect anything was up. "Hey! Before you go..." He trailed off.

Piper turned back, agitated. She just wanted to leave the house. "Yes, Larry?"

"Where's my kiss goodbye?" He said in that annoying childish voice with a pout. Piper looked at him disgusted. He was revolting.

"You have pizza sauce around your mouth," she said matter-of-factly and left the house without a kiss goodbye.

Larry's gaze remained at the front door. Confused. Why was Piper acting like that?

* * *

Piper slumped in the driver's seat of the Range Rover sport. What the fuck was she doing?

Alex ducked under the windows as she ran past the side of Piper's house, towards the front. She spotted Piper in the car, waiting anxiously. She looked nervous. She had that same face when Alex made her carry drug money and it ripped the brunette's insides apart. She was guilt ridden.

The engine roared, as Alex slid into the passenger seat with a duffel bag, and Piper backed out of the driveway quickly, to avoid being caught by Larry.

"Alex, I don't know where I'm going?"

The brunette sighed, and typed the address into the GPS, which Piper began to follow. It was an unfamiliar address, one that the blonde didn't recognise at all.

When Piper pulled up outside the rundown apartment, which the GPS directed her to, she looked at Alex with disbelief. She had never visited the area, let alone the house they sat parked outside of, but she had a pretty good idea who it belonged to.

Or, who it used to belong to.

Piper turned to Alex, who stared at her fiddling hands in her lap. Nervous.

"Why would you bring me here?"

"What?" Alex turned towards Piper, looking confused.

"Why would you bring me here?" Piper repeated slowly.

"Wow. I can't fucking believe you, Piper." Alex answered bitterly. "Not everything is about you!" She opened the passenger door and slammed it shut before walking towards the house, leaving Piper.

* * *

Piper sits in the empty car.

Alex disappears into her deceased mothers' apartment.

Piper can't go inside. She physically can't move from the car seat. Metaphorically glued to it. She can't do this. The guilt washing through her acts as a barrier. A large barrier in-between herself and this part of Alex's life. It's too much to comprehend. Too much, too fast. She has to go. Don't face it. But, she can't leave Alex. Not again.

She made the decision to be there for Alex. Just as a friend, for now. But that's the problem, she can't just be friends with Alex. Piper loves her. _'Sort your fucking life out.'_ She needs to clear her head and sort out her feelings. What is Alex to her? What is going to happen to Larry? Who is she going to pick? Because she certainly can't have both.

So, Piper thinks. She sits there, in silence and thinks. The blonde goes through the pros and cons of every situation but, in the end, they serve no purpose. She sheds a few tears, but after a while, it's clear. She knows what she wants to do. She knows who she wants.

An easy decision.

She just doesn't know how to go about it...

* * *

After lounging around for what seems like hours, Larry finally makes an effort to discard the empty pizza box. He stumbles upon a crumpled note on the coffee table, which he opens and reads.

**'Text me when you wake up - Alex.'** Along with a phone number.

"Well, well, well. Alex... And who the fuck are you?" Larry sneers after reading the short note. The answer to his paranoia earlier seems to be right there in his hand. The impending fear in the back of his mind, seemingly true.

He slumps back down on the couch and stares at the note. _'Would Piper really cheat on me?'_

His jaw clenches and hands shake as he taps the number into his phone. Larry doesn't press call just yet. He thinks instead.

_'Who the fuck is this Alex guy leaving notes around for MY wife? Does he not know she's married? Oh my god, what if she's cheating on me? Fuck. She wouldn't do that; she's my wife.'_

More paranoia.

Larry works himself up. The anger coursing through his veins. Temper rising and beads of sweat forming on his skin. He presses the call icon and waits for 'Alex' to pick up on the other end. It rings and Larry's knee begins to bounce up and down in anticipation - nervousness. He knows to expect the worst. The worst being that his wife, Piper, is cheating on him.

The call is answered and Larry's hands begin to tremble.

"Hello?" The raspy voice on the other end of the phone seems harsh, annoyed. Familiar.

"Is this Alex?" The rush of nerves calm down. _'Thank God it's not a guy!'_

"Yes, speaking..."

_'Alex. My neighbour!' _He finally figures out.

"Oh hey, it's Larry... Your neighbour. I found a note with your number on it at home..."

"Uh..." Silence. "Oh, yeah. Piper wanted to get to know the neighbourhood. Can I call you back? I'm kind of busy right now." Alex could not stand another second of hearing his pathetic voice.

"Yeah, sure."

Alex hung up without saying goodbye. Larry, however, felt relieved. Piper was not cheating on him, so he thought. Although, the paranoia didn't fully leave. There was still the fact that she was acting rather (uncharacteristically) distant.

* * *

Piper composed herself, taking in deep breaths and wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. She leaned over to the back seat and grabbed Alex's duffel bag, stepping out of the car. She wasn't going to be a pussy and leave Alex behind again. She took another deep breath and started towards the small apartment.

The front door was left slightly open, so Piper cautiously pushed it open wider. You could tell that the house hadn't been touched in a while. A thin layer of dust covered the small shelf in the narrow hallway. Specs of dust floating in the air, illuminated by the light coming through the door. A sense of uneasiness. She closed the door behind her and dropped the bag to the floor.

"Alex?" She said, not shouting, but enough for the other woman to hear within the house.

No answer. She sucked on the inside of her cheek, wondering. Wondering where Alex got to. Presumably, not far.

Piper walked slowly toward the first door off the hallway. The living room. Empty. She walked further into the room. A picture caught her eye, sitting on the shelf, alone. She went to inspect it - a picture of a young Alex and her mother. Happy. It tore Piper apart. More guilt.

"You took your own sweet time." Piper jumped as Alex entered the room and made herself comfortable on the couch. The brunette patted the spot next to her and Piper soon followed. She sat stiffly. Tense. Uncomfortable. Way out of her comfort zone.

Alex seemed calmer. More calm after her sudden outburst in the car.

"You didn't answer my question in the car," Piper hesitated.

"Not everything is about you, Pipes." Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wanted you to bring me here because _my_ life is danger. I didn't bring you here on a guilt trip."

How could Piper be so stupid? Of course. Not everything was about her. What a stupid question.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Alex placed her arm around Piper's shoulders and drew her closer into a hug. A silent acceptance of the blonde's apology.

They stay like this for a while, until Piper finally breaks away from the brunette.

_'Don't be a fucking coward. Just say it. Just fucking say it.'_

"I love you, Alex..." Piper said timidly.

Alex swallowed hard. It caught her off guard; she wasn't expecting Piper to say that. She squinted her eyes at the blonde.

"I love me too, Pipes." Alex replied with that signature smirk plastered on her face. Piper playfully pushed Alex on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Alex." Piper rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I love you more though."

It felt right. There was no escaping the love they had for each other. Piper brought her hand up to cup the side of Alex's face and slowly inched her face toward the brunettes. Their lips met slowly, not full of lust or need, but full of passion. Piper pulled away after a few moments, not wanting the kiss to progress any further.

"Larry called me before you came in."

"What?!" Piper panicked. Her blue eyes widened. "Why would he call you?! How does he even have your number?! What if he knows, oh my-"

"Calm down! He said he found the note with my number on it."

Piper didn't calm down. She was far from calm right now. "What the fuck did you say?!"

"Nothing!" Alex exhaled heavily. "I said I was busy and I had to go. That's it. Now can you calm the fuck down?"

Piper slouched back further into the couch and ran her hands down her face in an effort to calm down.

"I think I should head back. He's going to start wondering where I am."

Alex sighed. _'Don't you fucking leave me.'_

She didn't want Piper to leave her. "Okay," she whispered with a little nod.

"Stay here, okay? I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"My car, motorbike, clothes. My whole fucking house?" Alex replied sarcastically. She grew frustrated and pissed that she couldn't go back home with Piper. "Sorry... Just let me know if those fuckers are still watching the house, please."

"Okay," the blonde muttered. She placed a kiss on Alex's cheek and stood up, walking towards the door. "Bye."

"I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Piper shouted back before, exiting the small apartment.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was such a killer to write, and I'm still not happy with it! I suck at writing long chapters. Leave a review and as always, thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Piper Chapman was absolutely petrified of Larry learning of her past life would be an understatement to say the least. She was fucking wrecking herself on her way home from Alex's mothers' apartment. Every possible scenario playing out in her head ended badly. Divorce? There was no way Larry and she would end on good terms. No fucking way. She was going to break Larry's heart. Her husband. And she didn't feel half as bad, about breaking his heart, as she should. She wasn't doing this for herself; she was doing this for everyone she loved, including Larry and Alex.

Somewhere in her twisted mind, she is happy. Happy that she now has a second chance with the love of her life, Alex Vause. Happy because she is going to have the life she has craved for a long time; not the stereotypical WASP life that society has put her in already. Happy because she's undeniably in love with a woman.

The _inescapable_ kind of love.

* * *

Piper's hands become clammy with a thin layer of sweat, as she pulls into the driveway of her and Larry's home. Her heart rate and breathing picks up as nerves wash through her entire body.

_'This is it.'_

It takes a moment before she finally stumbles out of the Range Rover and make her way towards her home. Her legs begin to feel weak and her body begins to tremble. A massive weight hanging over her shoulders. She's really doing this. Piper Chapman is leaving her husband for Alex Vause - her ex-girlfriend, whom used to be a drug importer. The set of keys shake in her hands, which are barely stable enough to insert the key into the lock, but she manages it. Her breathing picks up and beads of sweat begin to form on her sun kissed skin.

The door creeks as she slowly pushes it open, and what Piper sees next frightens her.

Larry sits stiffly on one couch. Fahri standing on the opposite side of the room. One of Kubra's most trusted men. His arms are crossed across his puffed out chest. Control. Why is he here? When Piper steps through the house, Fahri turns toward her, looking rather smug. Her state of nervousness dissipates and anger begins to course through her veins.

Could this get any worse?

"Piper! Nice of you to finally join us!" Fahri said rather sarcastically with a big grin on his face. "Take a seat next to Barry." He motioned with his hand, like as if this was his home. Piper looked back and forth between Larry and Fahri. Her feet felt like they glued to the floor. She wanted to run, but there was really no way of getting out of this.

_'What if he told Larry before I could?!'_

After much deliberation, Piper quickly made her way over and sat down next to Larry. She had no idea of what was about to happen. Either way, no good was going to come out of this. It was painfully obvious that her husband was going to learn of her past. This was definitely not the way she planned on Larry to find out. Nothing was ever simple. Her plans of sitting Larry down and having a civil conversation with him were thrown out of the window. Fahri slowly paced back and forth in front of Piper and Larry, plotting his interrogation. The blonde sat there in anticipation, too scared to even look at her husband. It was clear Larry didn't know yet because he took Piper's trembling hand in between his own.

"So, let's get straight to the point here," the man squinted at the pair. "Where the fuck is Alex?" Fahri hissed through gritted teeth, expecting an answer from the blonde. Larry looked at Piper, confused. He had no fucking idea what was going on here. Why was this random man asking the blonde about Alex?

"Alex?" He whispered quietly to Piper, however, the other man heard Larry clearly. "I think you've got the wrong house, she lives next door." Piper opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. There was just so much to say right now, she didn't know where to start. She felt bad that Larry was put in this position. Fuck, this would not be happening if Alex didn't get involved with these people and drugs.

"Ah... I'm guessing Barry here doesn't know about Alex," he laughed smugly. Larry didn't dare to correct the man, who exuded power and control of the situation at hand. Instead, Larry look even more confused than before. How did this guy even know Piper?

"Fahri, d-don't do this. Please. I don't know where she is!" The blonde lied, wanting to protect the brunette. She didn't want Alex to get hurt. She didn't even know if the brunette was safe right now.

"Bullshit!" The older man shouted, making both Larry and Piper flinch. "I watched you leave this house with her hours ago." The blonde began to panic. Larry turned quickly towards Piper, confused, expecting an explanation.

"Piper, I thought you went out to see Polly? What the fuck is going on here?"

"Oh shit! This gets better and better," Fahri laughed. "Are you going to explain to him, or do I have to, Piper?"

* * *

After Piper left, Alex felt uneasy about letting the blonde go home by herself. Majority of the people she worked with in the drug cartel knew who Piper was and she could be an easy target for them to get to Alex. She couldn't put the blonde's life in danger like that. She had to be safe. Fuck, why didn't she think of this before she let Piper leave? Alex couldn't exactly go chasing after the blonde as she didn't have her car. She began to panic, how the brunette could let her leave, alone, was beyond her. Alex ran her hands through her raven locks, trying to think, quickly. Luck wasn't really on her side today.

Eventually, she called the only other person who she could fully trust and knows about this part of her life - Nicky. It took a while for Nicky to answer her phone, but she eventually did after three rings. "Hey Vause, what is it with you and disturbing me when I'm_ fucking_ busy?!" Nicky answered, annoyed and emphasising the word 'fucking'; obviously up to her normal antics with Lorna.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Alex paused as she grimaced. "Actually, don't answer that…"

"So, is there a reason why you're disturbing me right now?" Nicky butted in.

"Yes. I've got an emergency, could you do me a favour, please?!" Alex begged with urgency in her tone. Something she would never do, but Piper could be in danger; she had to beg. She had to make sure the blonde was safe, so she could get back to Alex in one piece.

"Fuck," Nicky sighed. "What is it? And make this quick."

"Okay. I'm at my Mom's place. Piper just left to go home. Most of the cartel know who she is and she could be in danger if they recognise her. Oh, and Larry might go off on one if he finds out about us. Could you wait outside her house and make sure she's safe?" Alex spoke fast, not taking any breaths in between sentences.

"Ah, fuck..." Nicky sighed on the other side of the phone, then it went silent for a moment. "You owe me, Vause."

Alex felt a sense of relief wash over her panicked state. She knew she could count on Nicky and she was God damn lucky to have the wild haired woman in her life.

"Let me know what happens and don't do anything stupid."

Nicky laughed. "Don't worry, you can trust me. I'll get Blondie back to you in one piece."

* * *

Larry looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown when Piper was forced to explain her past relationship with Alex. Fahri watched on in enjoyment at the misery he was putting the blonde in. Evil. Wicked.

What Piper failed to explain, was that she and Alex had rekindled their love towards each other and had fucked each other until the early hours of the morning. In their bed. Last night.

_'Fucking coward.'_

The one thing she came here for, and she couldn't even tell him.

"Y-you was a lesbian?" Larry stuttered in disbelief.

"At the time, yes." Piper replied in monotone. Just then, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and luckily it was on silent, too. She slyly pulled it out of her pocket, out of Fahri's view, and read who the caller was. Alex. She quickly swiped to answer the call, to let the brunette listen in on what was going on.

"You smuggled drugs?" The pitch of Larry's voice became high. "You knew Alex all this time and didn't say anything?" Piper rolled her eyes at him. She really wasn't bothered to have this conversation now, especially with Fahri in the room.

"Oh my... Now this is what I call entertainment!" Fahri laughed wickedly. Piper shot him a glare. She was fed up of his bullshit already. "Now, Piper... Make this easy for all of us. Are you going to tell me where the fuck Alex is?"

The blonde's jaw clenched. No fucking way was she going to tell him. She wasn't going to put Alex in danger. "Fahri... I don't know where she is. I'm telling you the truth!" She pleaded. As soon as Alex heard the name 'Fahri' mentioned over the phone, she shot up. Panic. She had to get to Piper. The blonde was not safe with this man. She knew exactly what this man was capable of.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, barging into our home like this, but if she doesn't know where Alex is, quit questioning her." Larry said exasperated and angry.

Big mistake. Fahri's patience was beginning to run out. He reached into the inside pocket of his bomber jacket and produced a small barrel gun. "Don't make this harder on yourself, Piper. You know I'll shoot!" He grinned as he pointed the gun in their direction.

"Don't shoot. Please! I've got Alex's number. Take it. Call her and find out for yourself because we don't know! Just, please don't shoot us!" Larry quickly shouted.

Piper turned to look at him, shocked. What the fuck is wrong with him? Larry was beginning to agitate the blonde and her infamous temper was beginning to boil over. Slowly building within her, just about to explode. She'd had enough of him already. He was only making the situation worse.

Fahri laughed at his pathetic attempt to get out of this.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Three loud knocks on the front door.

"Keep your fucking mouths shut," Fahri said through gritted teeth, waiting for the unwanted guest to leave. Piper and Larry obeyed, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the man with the gun. The knocking didn't cease, instead the knocking continued. "Piper. Ask who it is," Fahri instructed.

"Wh-who is it?" Piper shouted towards the door. Scared. She would do anything just to make sure he didn't shoot.

"Jehovah's fucking Witness. Now open the fucking door."

_'Fuck. Nicky! What the hell is she doing here?!'_

"Who the fuck is that?" Fahri questioned the two, with a raised brow.

"I don't know!" Piper whispered, shaking her head.

"Isn't that the girl from next door?! Nicky?!" Larry butted in. Piper so wanted to punch his pathetic little head in right now. So, so much. The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door, Piper!" Nicky shouted. The blonde desperately wanted Nicky to leave. She shouldn't be dragged into this too. It was unfair on her, Piper thought.

Fahri was visibly annoyed as he breathed out heavily. He turned towards Piper and Larry. "Don't fucking move." Both nodded their heads simultaneously, as he left the front room and headed towards the front door, leaving them alone.

"I'm disappointed in you, Piper," Larry said under his breath.

"Yeah? And I hate you. I fucking hate you, Larry," Piper hissed and turned towards him.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" Piper didn't answer, instead she shook her head in disbelief, looking away. This guy was really beginning to get on her last nerve and she couldn't hide the fact that she was angry and pissed off at him.

Silence.

"Oh... I get it now... Do you still love her?" He asked with disgust.

Piper didn't answer. _'You fucking coward!'_

Her silence was a good enough answer to him. "Wow. What the fuck..." Larry turned away with his hands over his face. Piper was sure he was crying. Fucking pussy.

Fahri looked through the peep-hole. "Fucking crazy bitch," he laughed under his breath at the sight of Nicky's untamed hair. She looked like no threat to him. He held the gun behind his back as he unlocked the door to reveal the shorter woman.

* * *

Alex grabbed her jacket and ran out of the small apartment. She had to get to Piper before something devastating happens. Even if she didn't have her car or motorbike, she was going to get there. She locked the front door of her mother's apartment quickly.

Alex ran. Panting for breath. She wasn't going to get to Piper any time soon if she carried on. She had to get a car or some mode of transport. Just something, anything, to get to the blonde.

She reached the end of the road. Just then, a car was slowing down at the junction. Alex leaped into the road, to bring the car to a halt, in which it stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The driver shouted through the window. Angry at the fact that he was a mere inches of running her over.

Alex ran over to the driver's side. "I need you to drive me somewhere, please."

"No!" The scrawny man shouted as his face scrunched together.

Alex really had no patience right now, so she punched the man right in the nose, through the window. A rush of adrenaline hit her as she opened the car door, pulling the man out and punched him again, until he was out cold on the floor.

She stared at the man in horror. Did she really just do that? She looked down at her fist. Shaking. Terrified. Not for the man. For Piper. For all she knew, the blonde could be dead. She knew what Fahri was capable of and he was dangerous.

Feeling impulsive, the brunette quickly jumped into the car and drove off. She really didn't give a fuck if the police caught her later on. She just had to get to Piper and make sure the blonde was safe and in one piece.

If something was to happen to Piper, Alex would be the one to blame.

* * *

"Just say it, Piper. Tell me that you don't love her," Larry begged. Tears began to run down his pathetic looking face.

Before Piper could open her mouth, a loud thud came from the hallway and Nicky came rushing into the front room, with a hockey stick in her hand.

She smirked. "Jehovah's Witnesses' gotta do what they gotta do."

Piper stared at the woman, mortified. What the fuck just happened? The blonde didn't have long to think as a loud noise pulled her back into reality.

BANG. A gunshot.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not that evil for ending it there, right?**

**I struggled writing this chapter and changed it up so many times, hopefully you guys liked it! And I'm sorry it took ages for me to update as I've been super busy.**

**Also, I'm trying my best to get rid of Larry ASAP. It'll come, just bear with me guys. (Don't hate me).**

**I'm not really sure how it works, but am I supposed to reply to your reviews? I do read all of them and I would like to express my gratitude to all that take their time to review every chapter. (Yes, I know who you are!)**

**Anyway, do let me know what you thought of this chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you lovely people hanging like that! I wrote this really quickly, so I'm sorry if its not very good. Another authors note at the bottom, enjoy...**

* * *

White noise overfilled each set of ears.

Surrealism?

Everyone in the room froze. They did not dare to utter a word as the shock of a bullet being fired among them began to slowly evade all their thought processes.

* * *

Alex drove frantically, her hands not keeping still on the steering wheel of the stolen car. She skipped a dozen red traffic lights and couldn't give a fuck to be completely honest. There was only one thing on her mind; making sure that Piper was safe. The sudden realisation that Nicky could be in danger, too, hit her with full force, only making her step forcefully on the gas pedal.

The brunette was nearing the end of the road and Piper's house was in sight, only serving to make her drive even faster. The car came to a screeching halt, stopping outside of the blonde's home, where she could see a petite brunette standing in the doorway. Alex rushed out of the car and ran towards the small woman. She exhaled heavily as she slowed down behind the petite woman, who suddenly dropped to the ground, revealing Fahri on the ground with a gun pointing in her direction. Alex quickly realised that the woman lying on the ground was, in fact, Lorna and she had been shot.

The brunette froze, with her lips parted in shock at what this man just did. He was so fucking evil to drag everyone into her mess.

"It was only a matter of time before you showed up, Alex," Fahri smirked as blood leaked down his face.

"What the fuck have you done?!" Alex shouted.

The man laughed through his nose, showing his smugness, although he was obviously in pain from the bleeding gash on the side of his head. "Only what I'm going to do to you…"

"Alex," Piper whispered to herself as she heard that familiar raspy voice. The blonde's eyes widened and she quickly rose to her feet. Nicky stared at Piper in horror and turned on her heel, quickly making her way out of the room. Larry rose up from the couch too, grabbing the blonde's wrist and tugging her back. "Get off me!" Piper hissed and pulled her wrist out of her husband's grip, running in the same direction as Nicky and leaving Larry standing there dumbfounded.

Fahri's grip on the gun tightened as he used every ounce of energy left to press onto the trigger.

Snap.

No more bullets.

Who carries a gun loaded with one bullet? Fahri looked at the gun in his hands, in awe.

And in that moment, he knew he had fucked up royally because Nicky looked at the lifeless body lying on the floor and without thinking, she swung the hockey stick in his direction. The man howled in pain as the wild haired woman continued to swing at him. Blood splattered everywhere; up the walls, on the floor, all over Nicky. Everywhere. The makeshift weapon fell from her grip as tears streamed down her face. Breathing became hard, all of a sudden and her vision blurred, from the anger induced tears. She couldn't lose Lorna now. Not now. It was only last night that the crazy haired woman asked Morello to be her girlfriend and confessed her undying love to her. Now, she was feeling as if she had failed as a girlfriend by not protecting her and letting this wicked man shoot her.

It seemed as if everyone was fucking up today.

Piper ran over to Alex who was consoling Lorna on the floor. The brunette looked up at the blonde rushing over to her and finally breathed; a breath she didn't realise she was holding in for a long time. She was safe. "Call 911," Alex said under her breath as she stood to look for something to contain the blood gushing out of Lorna's gun wound. Piper obeyed and dialed the three numbers shakily. Alex glanced over at Nicky who stood still, looking distressed, like as if she had been the person shot. "Shit." She said quietly. Alex rushed over to the lifeless body of Fahri and put her fingers on his pulse point. No pulse. Nothing. He was dead. Wrapping her arms around the wild haired woman's' shoulders, Alex guided her to a seat in the front room, where Larry stood there helplessly. She avoided eye contact as she picked up a blanket on the side and ran back out to Piper and Lorna. "Here. Put some pressure on the wound," Alex instructed the blonde, passing the blanket to her. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied quietly.

Alex couldn't hate herself any more in this moment. This was all her fault. If it weren't for her, Fahri wouldn't have been here. If it weren't for her, Lorna wouldn't have been shot and if it weren't for her, Nicky wouldn't be in the state that she is in. Idiot. Nothing in Alex's life went smoothly, in fact, her life had been a bumpy ride; from be bullied by Jessica Wedge in school, her mum struggling with three jobs to working for the drug cartel. It was like her life was destined to be a really shit ride.

The brunette kneeled down next to Piper. "Lorna. Come on, I need you to stay awake." Alex pleaded with Lorna, looking like she was slipping in and out of consciousness and blinking rapidly. Her life was hanging on a thread and it was all Alex's fault. Alex turned to look at Piper, vulnerability shown in her face. "This is all my fault…" Piper didn't speak, instead she continued to press the blanket onto Lorna's abdomen. The blonde didn't know how to feel right now, her head was all over the place, still trying to grasp the events that took place mere minutes ago.

* * *

The hospital's waiting room was intense. No one spoke a word. Alex paced around nervously awaiting any news of Lorna's condition, who was rushed into surgery to remove the bullet lodged inside of her. There was still the element of risk, Lorna could die and Alex would have her blood all over her hands. Alex couldn't hate herself anymore right now. Just when things were looking on the upside in her life, this had to happen. Running away from her past seemed impossible; it always had a way of catching up to her. She wouldn't be able to forget about the drug cartel, there were constant reminders everywhere. Reminders that she seems to regret more and more as events unfold.

The brunette glanced at the two other women in the waiting room. Piper sat next to Nicky trying her best to comfort her. That was one of many qualities that Alex loved about the blonde; she always had a way of making people feel better. Whether it was with that effortless smile or not. Piper was likable, which is why Alex fell in love with her effortlessly.

And Alex could not love the blonde any more in that moment.

However, Piper and Alex hadn't had a chance to talk so far and the blonde seemed awfully quiet. Seeing Nicky in this state was not helping the brunette feel any better about this situation either. The hopeless woman was her best friend. That supposedly permanent smirk on her face, absent. Replaced by hurt and worry. That's all the wild haired woman conveyed right now. This was not Nicky. It was like as if a part of she had been taken away by that fucking man. The brunette only prayed that this was temporary.

Two hours.

All three women had waited in the room, restless, for little over two hours and still no news on Lorna's condition.

Time.

Time was adding to the ever-growing frustrations of not knowing anything. Being kept in the unknown.

Patience.

Something which was diminishing every second. Patience was _not_ a virtue right now.

Hope?

Well, fuck. That was quickly being tossed out of the window as time went on and patience ran out.

* * *

Two hours and seventeen minutes.

Two hours and seventeen minutes it took for someone to finally approach all three women. But, it was not what they were all expecting. Or, who they were expecting. No, it wasn't a doctor coming to update them on Lorna's current condition.

It was three stocky police officers who approached the women instead.

"Nicole Nichols?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" Nicky muttered, looking up at the three men.

"I am arresting you on suspicion of murder," one of the police officers said quietly, careful not to cause a scene in the waiting room. "You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

Nicky nodded and didn't protest. She looked like she had given up. Defeated. The wild haired woman allowed the officers to handcuff her and escort her out. Alex looked on helplessly. This day had gone from bad to worse and then to hell.

"What the fuck! It was self-defence! The man had a gun," Alex protested.

"Ma'am, we would advise you calm down, otherwise we would be forced to arrest you too," another officer declared.

"No I will not fucking calm down! You've got this all wrong! Nicky don't say anything. Wait 'till I get you a lawyer." the brunette shouted. Nicky turned to look at Alex and nodded once in understanding, before turning back around.

"Ma'am please," the officer continued.

Before Alex could form a comeback, she felt a hand gently squeeze on her shoulder. "Alex, just calm down. Nicky is going to be fine." Piper voiced confidently as she stood next to the brunette. Sighing, the brunette gave up and bowed her head down ever so slightly, as the police officer started towards the exit.

She really wished that she would spontaneously disappear into thin air, so she won't have to deal with all this shit. She watched her best friend being dragged out and that fucking hurt. She felt deflated. Piper wrapped an arm around the brunette and hugged her close to her own body. "I've fucked up so badly…" Alex trailed off and shook her head.

"It's okay, Al. I'm here." Piper assured her, resting her head on the brunettes shoulder.

The calming nature of the blonde's voice seemed to relieve some of the tension within Alex's body, relaxing a little. She felt a little at ease knowing the blonde was going to be there for her, by her side. And Alex was not going to leave her either. The brunette really wanted to ask the blonde what had happened before she turned up, but Alex felt this really wasn't the time to be asking. Especially when her best friend had just been arrested on charges of murder and another friends life was on the line. It just really wasn't the place to be asking questions.

* * *

Several minutes later, a doctor finally approaches the women. She has a neutral expression, not giving away whether the news she is about to deliver is good or bad. Alex and Piper, who were now sitting down, both rose to her feet as the doctor asked if they're family or friends of Lorna Morello.

"Yes," Alex replied quickly.

"Well," the doctor smiles a little. "Surgery was successful and we have managed to maintain the bleeding in her uterus, where the bullet hit." Alex lets out a sigh of relief and Piper nods at the doctor. "However…" Alex's heart momentarily stops beating as she holds her breath. There always has to be a 'however'. "She needs a lot of rest and has to be checked regularly, so she has to stay in ICU for a while." The brunette finally breathes. She cannot speak right now. Too much shock to her system for one day.

"Is there a way that we can see her?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. She's currently resting right now, so try not to wake her up."

Piper looks at Alex to see if she's alright with going to see Lorna. The brunette looks expressionless. "I need some air…" Alex trails off.

"Oh. Okay," Piper replies, confusedly.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She smiles weakly at Piper and the doctor before heading out towards the exit. Her feet feel heavy, like she has a couple of weights hanging from the back of her boots. By now, it was beginning to get dark outside. Alex made her way over to a bench on the side and pulled out a box of cigarettes from her leather jacket. She took a long drag before pulling her phone out and making a call to her lawyer. Thank God she has the money to pay for a highly respected lawyer. Not a sloppy man who really doesn't care and enjoys his pay check more than his job.

Piper walks into the brightly lit room, where Lorna will reside for a while. The white wash walls and large window on the far side of the room create a spacey atmosphere. The room is bare, the only sign of life is the little woman currently in a slumber. The heart monitor beeps constantly and far too many pipes and wires flow around the petite brunette. The blonde hasn't personally met Lorna yet, only hearing a few things about the woman from Alex and Nicky. She really wasn't feeling up to telling the woman what had happened if she woke up and really hoped that a tall raven haired woman would walk in any moment now.

Piper wasn't disappointed when Alex walked in minutes after herself, smiling a little. The blonde smiled back and offered the taller woman her seat, which the brunette happily took and swiftly pulled Piper onto her lap.

The palpable rush of chemistry between the two was almost tangible, as they looked at each other like two love struck teenagers. No, this wasn't really the correct time to have eye sex but both women felt at ease in each other's company. Alex was beaming at the blonde, knowing fully the effect she was having on the woman currently on her lap.

However, their moment was cut short when the doctor re-entered the room, making the blonde blush and skyrocket off Alex's lap. She returned a clear bag with Lorna's belongings when said person arrived at the hospital and asked whether the two women needed to contact any immediate family members. Obviously no emergency contacts were on their database, otherwise they would have been contacted a long time ago.

Alex shook her head, "I have no way of contacting her family."

"That's okay," the doctor smiled. "Is there a way that you could bring some toiletries and a change of clothes for Miss Morello?"

Alex looked at the blonde and back at the doctor a tad confused, thinking that the hospital supplied them with these things. I mean, you pay these huge medical bills for what?

"Yeah, sure. We'll get them." The brunette responded.

"Thank you," and then the doctor disappeared out of the room again.

* * *

In the next hour, Alex buys two coffees for herself and Piper, and a dozen snacks for when Lorna wakes up. It's the best she can do, considering the food hall was closed for the evening and all that was available was vending machine snacks. Piper returns to her spot on Alex's lap as they sit quietly next to Lorna's bed, awaiting any news on Nicky.

"Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" Piper asks as she studies Alex's face.

A small smirk makes its way onto Alex's face. The question hangs in the air for a while the brunette ponders her answer. "I heart you."

"You heart me? What is that, like I love you for pussies?" the brunette lets out a low husky chuckle, trying not to wake the sleeping woman beside them.

"Say pussy again." Alex laughs back. A smile makes its way onto the blondes face as Alex always has to say something suggestive. The brunettes sly comments always made Piper feel some type of way. Giddy? Something like that.

"I heart you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they really do mean a lot and motivate me to continue writing! I'm hoping this chapter lived up to your expectations(?). Do let me know what you thought of this chapter and please don't be angry at me for taking ages to update! Love you all!**


End file.
